A Huge Joke
by PaigeD6
Summary: A spontaneous visit to the 'Oracle' leaves Katie dreaming of a guy, but when she meets him, what happens? Can Katie put him in front of work? Tratie au! I suck at titles and summaries. Rated T because I'll probably swear. most likely slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Katie Gardner looked at the leaflet in her hand, it was flapping in the wind. She straightened it out and gazed at the words.

"The Oracle." She mused, it was a flyer for tarot readings, claiming to channel the Greek gods and the fates, to predict your future. Katie shrugged, she was in a good mood, so why not? She checked where the closest booth was, and stuffed the flyer into her bag.

A brisk five minute walk later, and Katie was stood outside a small cubicle, with a door covered by a curtain. The booth was two by two metres, and when she went through the door she saw it was separated into two areas. The first area consisted of six chairs in two rows of three, the second half was again covered by a deep purple velvet curtain. Unsure of what to do, Katie went to sit down. With uncanny timing a woman came from behind the curtain, her black hair cascading around her face in curls.

"Come in." She said, before disappearing once more. Katie giggled to herself, realising how ridiculous she probably looked. Not that there was anyone else here to see her however. She slid behind the curtain, into a room once again decorated with deep purple drapes and golden trimmings. It was all a bit depressing really, too dark too match Katie's sunny personality. The woman didn't wait for Katie to say anything, and instead, firmly took Katie's left hand in both of hers and closed her eyes. Katie began to wonder if she'd made the right decision. Her chipped nails looked untidy next to the strange woman's polished skin, and flawless nails.

"You will meet him, this week. Yes, this week. Things will change. Maybe not for the best. But yes, he will be part of it." The woman was almost asleep it seemed, her words were very soft, and she was smiling. Katie found her eyes closing. Her mind rewarded her impulsiveness by showing her the image of a good looking guy. He had dark curly brown hair, just hanging over a pair of stunning blue eyes, with a cheeky looking gleam in them. If this was who she was meeting this week, she was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Katie called as she entered the apartment she shared with two other girls.

"Thalia?" She shouted after there was no answer. Katie closed the door behind her, and threw her keys into the bowl that always sat on the table by the door. There was a tapping noise coming from the living room, Katie stepped over a pile of Annabeth's notes and through the large arch leading into the living room. Annabeth was sat on the battered blue sofa, furiously tapping away at her laptop with a frown on her face. It took five minutes of Katie noisily clearing her throat to get Annabeth's attention. Annabeth looked up in shock.

"Oh. How long have you been stood there?" She asked. Katie snorted.

"A good five minutes. Where's Thalia?" She flopped onto the sofa next to Annabeth and glanced at the laptop screen.  
'From this we can infer that the Romans were more focused on the practicality of building, opposed to the Greeks desire for grandeur.' Well that bit made sense, Katie thought. She read on a line, which was a confusing sentence full of numbers and long words. Never mind.

"Thalia's at another one of those fight classes. Her goal this month is to be able to beat a grown man in a fight." Annabeth said simply, they were used to Thalia's unusual, and often high aimed, goals.

"Fair enough. So I went to this fortune telling thing today." Katie began.

"No way." Annabeth groaned, "Those things are a load of crap designed to get your money! Come on Katie, you're not serious?" Katie remained silent.

"You are." Annabeth sighed. "Go on then, tell me." Katie handed Annabeth the leaflet.

"There are three within a walking distance, I went to all of them and they all told me the same thing Annabeth!" Katie protested, "I seriously think they might be onto something!" Annabeth rubbed her temple.

"Please, tell me what the Oracle said, I beg of you." Annabeth said dryly.

"I'm going to meet some guy this week, he's going to change things, maybe not for the better. And then I closed my eyes and I saw him!" Katie argued.

"Whatever! It just isn't logical." Annabeth caved in. "How was work?" Katie grinned at the prospect of discussing work. She was working in one of the only plant research labs in the area, she was in charge of making the plants grow correctly, she had talent with things like that.

"We grew more daffodils, we're analysing them tomorrow and the effects of-"

"Okay whatever, I was just being polite." Annabeth grinned. Her phone buzzed next to her, Percy came up. Annabeth's smile got even wider and she swiped the phone up, quickly tapping out a reply.

"Date went well then?" Katie smirked as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Annabeth shouted at her back. Katie just shook her head and grabbed the cereal box and milk. She heard Annabeth go back to furiously typing on her laptop as she climbed the spiral stairs to her room. Living on the top floor and paying vast amounts of rent did have it's advantages. Of course, most of the rent was paid by Thalia's mysterious father. Katie had asked what her father's job was once, Thalia went off muttering about how he was some ruler. Katie had never asked again.  
Katie's room was simple, with a wooden double bed, matching wardrobe and dresser and a mirror. All of this furniture was pushed to the side, the middle of the floor had a large blue tarp covering it. On the tarp were several plant pots, each containing a different type of plant. The sun hit this part of the floor the most, so Katie had sacrificed any hopes of organisation and set the plants there. By the time she'd slowly eaten er way through a box of cereal, it was a sigh, Katie changed and flopped into her bed. Her eyes shut, and she was quickly asleep. The boy with the blue eyes and brown curls was the star of her dreams.

* * *

As soon as she awoke, Katie felt foolish, for the third time that week. To dream of a good looking guy because some crazy lady mentioned she'd meet someone? It was a new low. Still, it gave her plenty of energy to get ready for work that morning. Katie was almost a blur as she ran around the two storey apartment getting ready for work. She only slowed down to savour the taste of her fruit filled bran cereal. As Katie walked out of the door, she glanced down at her wrist watch, ten minutes past eight. She was early.  
The lift seemed to be taking forever, Katie tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. Finally, the lift doors opened and Katie made it onto the street. It was busy, as was to be expected, and someone as small as Katie had to push quite frequently to make it through the crowds. Her good mood was rapidly disappearing. She checked her watch, what had seemed like eternity had only been fifteen minutes, meaning she was still early. Katie let out a deep breath and bullied her way into Starbucks.

"Good morning." She smiled charmingly to the woman behind the counter. The woman didn't even smile back.

"Just a coffee with a sugar please." Katie sighed, some people could be so rude. A minute later a coffee was slammed down in front of her. Katie paid the $1.70 she owed and grabbed the coffee. She spun round, her good mood completely evaporated, and slammed straight into a guy's chest. Scalding coffee spilt all over the both of them.

"I'm so sorr-" Katie's words caught in her mouth, as she looked straight into the deep blue eyes of the guy who'd been haunting her mind all week.

* * *

**A/N: Does it suck? Is it too short? I might take it down or post more but please leave me some constructive criticism! **

it took me a ridiculously long time to write this, love writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I felt like this was dragging on and now I'm looking at like it's too short. Not happy at all but oh well.**

**Disclaimer, I, unfortunately, _definitely don't own_ any of mentioned characters or Percy Jackson in it's entirety. Which is fairly gutting. **

**Please review and leave constructive criticism!**

"Are you always this clumsy?" The guy smirked. Even with his obvious good looks and the fact he'd only said a sentence to her, Katie automatically disliked him.

"Well perhaps you should watch where you're going." Katie huffed. Katie quickly became aware of the scalding coffee covering her.

"Now I have to go change. Thanks." Her watch now said quarter to nine, she would just have to see if anyone at work had a clean shirt.

"You're not going to ask me for my name?" The guy smirked.

"Please, what's your name?" Katie said with a sardonic smile.

"Travis, thank you for asking, and you are?" Travis said with a smile that seemed real.

"Katie, pleasure to meet you." Katie smiled genuinely now, then quickly shook herself. It's just that smile.

"I'm going, thanks so much for making me late." Katie looked at the floor as she hurried out of the now packed Starbucks. She'd been dreamy eyed about this guy for the last few days, then she met him and she was ridiculously rude? Katie's actions didn't even make sense to her, she couldn't even imagine trying to explain this to Annabeth. Annabeth would probably give her a lecture and then grill her for every detail so she could come to a logical conclusion. It sounded very Annabeth to Katie. She hurried along the street, hoping to still make it on time.

"Five minutes, come on." Katie muttered to herself. It's not that she wasn't allowed to be a few minutes late, but there was a promotion on offer. And Katie _definitely _wanted it.

"So you talk to yourself now?" A voice came from beside her. Katie jolted, consequently tripping over her own feet. Before Katie could even process hitting the ground, a pair of strong arms had already grabbed her. Katie looked up, ready to thank her rescuer, only to see the smirk and glimmer of blue eyes that was Travis. She felt a flutter in her stomach, then remembered to pull herself together. However, Katie still remembered her manners.

"Thank you," She said gratefully, quickly detangling herself from Travis. Katie couldn't help but add a snub in however.

"It was your fault I fell, however you try to put it." She reminded him. Katie didn't wait for a reply, instead carrying on down the street, leaving Travis where he stood.

* * *

The steam rising from her hot coffee swirled around Katie's face as she stared out of the window. There wasn't a lot to look at, but something about the gaudily painted joke shop across the street had always transfixed Katie. She finally broke her gaze away and turned to face the rest of her work team.

"It's too cold in here." Katie complained, wrapping her fingers tighter around the warm mug.

"Go and complain to the big man," Ted said, "He really values your opinion," He added quietly after. Everyone laughed at that, the only thing their boss cared about was good research and his darling daughter, Drew.

"Oh well, it's warm in the lab at least. Speaking of which, everyone back to work!" Katie said firmly. A united groan rose.

"Come on!" Katie said cheerfully. Chairs were reluctantly scraped across the laminate floor, mugs left in the sink and food put in the fridge. Katie was almost like the team leader, she was well liked and respected. Her team trusted her decisions, and she was usually right. Getting this job had been luck, but she had proved herself worthy, Katie smiled dreamily to herself. She was glad things were going well at the moment.

* * *

Even the wet weather couldn't crush Katie's good mood, she stepped out of the building, putting her umbrella as she did so. She'd barely taken five steps when she was joined under her umbrella.

"Room for me?" Travis grinned cheekily. Katie acted with mock annoyance.

"Using a lady's umbrella? How dare you?" She gasped, "The least you could do is hold it for me." Unquestioningly, Travis took the umbrella and held it above both of them.

"So you do have a sense of humour." He smiled.

"Yes, although what worries me is the way you follow me." Katie said.

"_Me_? Follow _you_?" Travis snorted, "I beg to differ. Let's not forget, it was you who bumped into me. Ruined my best top as it happens." He added. Katie glanced at the top, still covered in coffee.

"If that was your best top then it needed ruining." She said simply.

"It feels like you put a dagger through my heart," Travis said,  
"Don't listen to her baby, she doesn't know what she's saying." Katie glanced over at Travis, who was affectionately stroking the shirt. Katie couldn't help but laugh.

"It was for your own good." Katie said to the top. Travis looked up, with a solemn look on his face.

"Are you talking to a shirt? You need help." Travis shook his head in a pitying way. Katie began to protest, but Travis cut her off.

"We can get you the help you need, and I'll also be getting a restraining order against you." He still looked pretty serious. Katie didn't try to refute him.

"Yes, you're right, whatever. But enjoy the rest of your walk in the rain because this is my stop, and also my umbrella." Katie smiled pleasantly, stepping under the porch of her building. Travis followed her.

"It would be good manners to invite me in you know." He said.

"It would be even better manners if I just gave you my umbrella." Katie replied, handing him the pink spotted umbrella.

"So here you go, the next time I throw coffee down you, you can return it to me."

"Can I at least get your number?" Travis asked. Katie looked at him intently, maybe if she looked long enough she'd find out if this was a joke or not.

"Or at least your lawyer's number so I can sue you over this shirt." He added. Katie snorted out laughter. What was the worst that could happen? He'd never call her and she wouldn't see him again? Besides, he was funny. And ridiculously good looking. Katie felt around in her bag for a pen, it felt like an eternity before she finally felt the black biro. Katie quickly scrawled her number onto Travis's forearm.

"See you around." Katie smiled, she darted into the building and round the corner to the elevators before he could say anything.

* * *

Katie had barely stepped into the apartment when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen, she didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?" Katie said tentatively.

"It's Travis, I was just checking you didn't give a fake number. People do that you know."

"Yes, I know. Are you going to make me wish I did?"

"Not at all, I was just checking. It's _you _who stalks _me_, remember?"

"Yes, of course, you're right." Katie said dryly. "I'm going now, goodbye Travis."

"You're always so cheery, that's what I like about you. Bye." Travis sounded genuinely cheery, there was a click, and he was gone. Katie slid the phone back into her pocket, smiling to herself as she walked into the living room.

"What's the goofy grin for?" Annabeth question with a raised eyebrow as Katie walked in and flopped onto the sofa next to Annabeth.

"Absolutely nothing." Katie said.

"Nothing to do with the Travis you were on the phone to then?" Annabeth smirked.

"Eavesdropper!"

"Maybe the 'Oracle' was right, you've met someone, and look at you. You can't stop grinning like a little girl! Already things are changing!"

"Do you think so?" Katie said, perking up. Then she noticed the look on Annabeth's face. After that Katie just had to smack her with a cushion.

* * *

Katie sat gazing out the window at work once more. She wasn't meant to come in today, but she had anyway. The joke shop had a steady stream of people coming in and out of it. She squinted at the sign in the window, someone was there today, doing a signing of something. Katie was just about to move from the window when a familiar face came from the joke shop. A surprised noise escaped her mouth, and she felt her eyebrows shooting up.

**Well I do wonder who that joke shop belongs to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've come to the conclusion that I will never ever be happy with anything I write. I think it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters I would cry, Percy Jackson in it's entirety _does not _belong to me.**

* * *

Katie wasn't _needed _anywhere, no one would notice if she just slipped out. She took a quick, wary glance around the room, confirming it was empty. Katie darted out to the front doors, only hesitating to wrap her grey cardigan tighter to her. Then the door was open, the wind was flying through her hair, whipping it across her face, and she was crossing the street. Horns blared, but Katie didn't falter, merely raising her hand in an apology. With another quick look around, Katie disappeared into the joke shop.

She wasn't sure what to expect, having looked at the outside for so long. Perhaps more gaudily painted walls and a lot of comedic false noses hanging up.

It definitely wasn't like that. The walls were painted a variety of calm colours. There were various tables, but for today's signing they had all been pushed to the side.

At a table near the back of the shop sat a man surrounded by books. Katie didn't recognize him but his circle of fans, teenage boys with acne, clearly did. She scanned the room, noting she was the only girl in the shop, and spotted Travis in the corner. Katie bounced over, with a smile.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Good afternoon Miss, how can I help?" Travis asked formally. Katie smiled.

"I wondered why you seemed to be around yesterday when I walked out of work. But I thought I just saw you walk out? How'd you get back in here so quick?" Travis frowned.

"We've never met before and I haven't left all day. Are you feeling okay? Can I get you some help? Anyone I can call for you?"

"Travis." Katie stammered.

"Quit messing with her Connor!" A familiar voice shouted. Katie spun on her heel, instantly confused.

"But- you're. What. Help?" Katie mumbled. Travis and Connor chuckled simultaneously, Katie couldn't help but wonder if they practiced it.

"We're identical twins," Travis begun.

"Don't worry, you're still sane." Connor finished. A hysterical laugh bubbled up in Katie's throat. She squashed it down and produced a charming smile.

"So why are you actually here?" Travis asked.

"Well, if you don't want me here I could always go." Katie offered, and began moving towards the door.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering what someone as magnificent as you was doing in a joke shop." Travis said quickly. Katie smirked.

"I was actually going to ask if you'd like to maybe get dinner sometime."

"I knew you loved me really." Travis grinned proudly.

"Or maybe I just want to be friends." Katie said carelessly, "You have my number. Call me and let me know." She breezed past Travis and out of the shop, just catching Connor's final sentence,

"She seems… nice."

* * *

Katie's phone buzzed by her side, announcing that she had a text. She picked up the slim phone, instantly recognizing the final three digits of Travis's number.

"Katie Cat, this Saturday, at 18.00, would you care to join me at the Italian restaurant, next to your place of work. Your dearest, Travis." Katie snorted at the text, of course Travis would send her something like that.

"One would be delighted, see you there." Katie sent back, after five minutes deliberating on what to say. She still wasn't happy with the text, but it would have to do.

* * *

Travis adjusted the shirt on his shoulders again, it really was beginning to irritate him. But he'd been bullied and threatened into wearing it by his female neighbour, who was ridiculously excited to see him going on a date, no matter how many times he told her it wasn't a date. It was a red and blue checkered shirt, accompanied with some dark, loose denim jeans and a pair of navy, lace up daps. Travis glanced at the advertisement of an empty building he'd pinned to his wall. He and Connor were aiming to have enough money to buy the building and open it as a hotel by the end of next year. He smiled wistfully at it, they'd own a chain of hotels one day.

* * *

Travis sat at the table of the ridiculously tacky Italian restaurant. It looked like the owner had thrown every single Italian stereotype at it. However, Travis knew the food was good, so he put up with the shoddy interior design. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans again, and glanced anxiously at the door. At that exact moment, Katie came in. The floral print dress suited her, and she really looked good. She was looking around the room, then she spotted Travis and walked over to the table. Travis stood up as she approached, but she brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not the Queen of England, you don't need to stand up when I walk over." She laughed.

"It's good manners!" Travis protested. Katie scrutinized the place with a keen eye.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the food is great, I swear." Travis promised.

"Fine, but if I get food poisoning, we will never speak again."

Travis chuckled nervously as Katie sat in her seat.

"And wouldn't that be an awful shame." He said with an easy smile.

"No! I refuse!" Katie said stubbornly.

"Have you never seen Lady and the Tramp?"

"Just because you fit the part of the Tramp, it doesn't mean I'm sharing a strand of spaghetti with you!"

"Your words hurt, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Travis smiled.

"I'm done anyway, shall we go do something else?" Katie stuck her hand in the air, beckoning the waiter.

"Bill please." The waiter disappeared and returned a few moments later with a receipt. Travis had produced a twenty dollar note before Katie could even begin rummaging in her bag for her purse. Katie stared at him while he joked with the waiter. He was good looking, and very charismatic. But she still felt there was something more, something behind the jokes and delightful smiles. He was definitely interesting. Travis turned his attention back to Katie, apparently he had finished speaking to the waiter. Katie hadn't overlooked the smile on the waiter's face as he'd walked away. Travis had an infectious personality.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked now.

"Yes," Katie replied candidly. She dropped her gaze, "And now I'm done, let's go." Travis got to his feet, as elegantly as a dancer. Katie stood up, with all the grace of a drunken elephant on ice. She knocked the table, spilling water and jolting the plate that was balanced precariously close to the edge. Katie made a mental note to watch the way Travis moved, and to try and imitate it. Travis snorted.

"Classy." He remarked. Katie glared at him, moving towards the door swiftly. She heard Travis following her, still snickering to himself.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Katie moaned, "I have really sore feet and I definitely can't afford anything from the shops on this street."

"Just trust me here." Travis said, and carried on walking.

"Is it much further?" Katie complained. Travis sighed, he turned around and plucked her easily from the ground as if she weighed nothing and continued to walk. Katie felt her heart rate increase drastically, and it seemed ridiculously loud to her. Despite this, she still felt comfortable being held by Travis. It felt strangely natural.

"We're here!" Travis stopped with a jolt, but placed Katie delicately back on her feet.

"Thank you," she said, before turning her gaze the empty building in front of her, "Where exactly is here?" She questioned. The building was five stories high, and a reasonable width.

"It's an old office building, it's been empty for years, me and Connor want to buy it and make it a hotel. As of yet, we don't have enough money."

"How much money do you need?" Katie asked softly.

"Seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. We have one hundred and seventy five thousand. It sounds like a lot but most building like this can be up to twelve million. This one is priced so low because of all the problems it's got, electrics, plumbing and also it's empty because someone died there and no one really wants to move into it." Travis said casually. Katie let out an uncomfortable shrill laugh.

"I haven't shown anyone this you know."

"Well when I stay at Hotel Travis, don't put me in the room with where the guy died please." Katie joked.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home, although it was completely unnecessary." Katie smiled.

"It was necessary, I don't know if you saw those gun wielding maniacs but I'd have said they were dangerous." Travis said offhandedly. Katie pretended to ponder over this.

"No, I can't see I did see them, maybe your huge muscles scared them away?"

"You may call me Superman, similar comparisons have definitely been made." He said matter-of-factly. Katie snorted with laughter.

"Okay then Tough Guy. I had a good time though, so thanks." Katie began rooting around in her bag for her key to the apartment block. She sighed and gave up, eventually pressing the buzzer for her apartment. Travis watched her with an amused smile.

"I had fun too Katie Cat, we'll have to do it again soon." Travis said. The door made a buzzing noise signaling it was open for Katie. She took a step forward into the doorway, facing away from Travis. Katie turned around to say goodbye, and found Travis's face a mere centimeter from hers. Katie's brain was screaming 'Kiss him!', but she found her body remained glued into the same spot. Travis closed the gap between them, with the lightest of kisses, before smirking and quickly leaving.

Katie slammed the door behind her, still with a huge grin on her face. She composed herself quickly before innocently walking into the living room, joining Annabeth and Thalia on the sofa.

"So? What happened?" Annabeth demanded, even Annabeth knew how to be a girl.

"Come on! Tell us!" Thalia hit Katie lightly with a cushion.

"Nothing." Katie shrugged.

"We saw him kiss you on the intercom." Annabeth blurted out. The broad smile returned to Katie's face as she remembered it.

"She loves him!" Thalia crowed noisily. Katie felt her face flush red, yet at the same time she didn't really care.

Probably because it was a little bit true.

**I don't write romantic bits. I find it difficult so I'm like 'lol romantic bit, now you will ruin the moment'.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so thank you to the anonymous reviewer, in response to that; I had to make Katie like Travis before he got annoying! Otherwise Katie would never have given him the time of day. ;)**

**Again, not happy, never happy.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and it's entirety have a huge place in my heart but other than that I lay no claim to it.**

Katie glanced down at the phone for the second time in five minutes. Travis hadn't rung or text her and it had been four days since their 'sort of date'.

"Katie, just ring him!" Thalia insisted as she caught Katie looking down.

"No!" Katie said firmly, the pride not hidden from her voice, "I want him to ring me!"

"Ring him!" Thalia and Annabeth said simultaneously. Katie sighed.

"Fine!" She caved in. "But you two go and clean up the mess you made in the kitchen, I have no idea what you made but it was definitely not edible." Katie said bossily. She knew they'd only wait on the other side of the door and eavesdropped, but it still felt safer than having them watching her. Katie flicked through her contacts to Travis, hesitating only for a second before she pressed dial. There was a pause before it began ringing. The ringing seemed to go on for an eternity, and she was just about to hang up, when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Travis?" Katie said quickly. Too quickly, she thought inwardly.

"This is he." Travis replied.

"Why didn't you call me for four days?" She demanded.

"I was, what is it you girls call it, playing hard to get, that's it!" He said triumphantly.

"That's irritating and I have also never done that."

"Except from the time when you implied you just wanted to be friends and said something like 'don't call me or whatever' then walked out my shop." Travis pointed out.

"You are _so _annoying." Said Katie in exasperation, although she was very aware of how petulant and childish she sounded.

"And you are a fine specimen of a human being. How would you like to go on a date this Saturday?" Travis said casually. Katie's breath caught in her throat, before she remembered how to be normal and talk.

"Where do intend on taking me this time? An abandoned fairground?" Katie said sardonically.

"Don't mock the dream, Katie Cat! I won't hurt you but Connor would barely hesitate."

"Lies! Don't listen to him Katie!" Connor's voice floated cheerfully down the phone. Katie giggled slightly.

"But really Katie, I am taking you to Coney Island for the day. I will be outside your apartment at exactly 10am and you best be waiting for me."

"But-" Katie started.

"Shall I return to playing hard to get? I know you don't want me to do that Katie, you can't lie to me!"

"10am, I'll be waiting." Katie hung up the phone as soon as she said it. Travis was irritating to the most extreme point, but still managed to be charming and witty.

Thalia and Annabeth came flying back into the room at that moment, confirming that they had been stood listening in. Katie expected no less, and was consequently prepared for the barrage of questions that came flying at her.

* * *

Although Katie normally enjoyed work, the final two days of the week seemed to drag on forever. She usually found she'd finished all her work hours before she could leave, and spent most of the time in the greenhouse working her green thumb on the plants and helping them grow. This wasn't unnoticed by her co-workers. Both Thursday and Friday, they inquired into her health and welfare more than Katie felt was humanly possible. She continued to answer them politely however, as the winner of the promotion was to be announced next month.

Katie glanced anxiously at the clock on Friday, she was dying to leave work. Finally, the clock ticked over to 5pm. She had her coat on and was flying towards the door with her bag before it could reach minute past. Katie jolted when she saw who was waiting for her at the door. Travis stood smiling, already holding an umbrella. She pulled the door open.

"You did well bringing the umbrella, but you should open the door for a lady."

"I saw no lady, and who says this umbrella is for you?" Travis said cheekily.

"Ha ha, you make me laugh so much." Katie said sarcastically, but she was smiling.

They walked back to Katie's apartment huddled under the umbrella shielded from the rain. Well, Katie wasn't shielded so much when Travis sprinted away from her with the umbrella, laughing hysterically when Katie got splashed by an inconsiderate taxi driver.

"You could invite me in this time you know, it's only the third time we've been stood here." Travis grinned as they stood under the porch. If she invited him in, Annabeth would be there for sure and Thalia was probably going to be here soon, she'd have to present him to them and then face their judgment once he had gone. But on the other hand, they had to meet him at some point and why not now?

"Okay, you can come up." Katie said finally, with more confidence than she felt. Travis smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Travis was sat opposite Thalia and Annabeth at the mahogany table, Katie sat watching from the counter with an amused grin on her face. It felt like a bad cop show, Annabeth and Thalia interrogating Travis. They'd already been through ex-girlfriends and school and were now attacking him about his family. It was at this point that Katie decided to swoop in and save Travis.

"Well, I'll by damned, would you look at the time? Travis has to go now." Katie said in a rush as she grabbed Travis and pushed him out of the door into the corridor with her.

"Thank you!" Travis yelled into the apartment as Katie slammed the door shut.

"And thank _you._" Travis breathed out.

Katie smirked and pressed the lift call button.

"Well, you did ask to come in. I was protecting you the whole time."

* * *

Katie woke up at 8am, smiling as she got dressed and ready. By some miracle, the skies had cleared and the sun was shining. By the time she had showered it was nine. Katie plaited her hair in a simple side braid and pulled on a loose dress, pink with butterflies. A dark red skinny belt pulled it in round her waist, the final touch being a pair of strappy gladiator sandals. Katie smiled at her appearance. She'd planned two different outfits around the weather, but she was glad she got to wear this one. Katie went round her eyes with a black kohl pencil and added a brush of mascara before declaring herself finished. Annabeth and Thalia both gave her approving looks as she walked down the stairs, tripping over at the bottom. They both erupted into laughter. Katie glared at them as she buttered her toast.

"You're so graceful." Thalia said sarcastically.

"I could be graceful if I wanted." Katie declared as she walked over to the dining table. Unfortunately, Katie's plate chose that moment to crash to the floor, sending jam, toast and china everywhere.

"Sure you could." Annabeth said through hysterics.

**So it's really short and I'm sorry don't hate me? Constructive criticism or just a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually feel slightly better about this chapter. Sincere apologies but as a person affection makes me uncomfortable so I struggle to write about it so if anyone has any pointers...?**

**Someone asked about their ages in their last review. In The Last Olympian, Percy is 16, and that was published in 2009. So three years on he'd be 19, but I'm putting my characters around 20/21 because it makes more sense given the things they've accomplished and so on.**

**Disclaimer: _I definitely do not own Percy Jackson in anyway, shape or form. _****_But I really wish I did._**

Katie felt an arm slide around her body, trapping her arms, and a hand quickly clamped over her mouth. Will Travis think I stood him up, was Katie's first thought. Which was completely irrational since she was obviously being kidnapped. Katie squirmed and struggled, but her captor was clearly very strong. In a final attempt to escape, Katie lifted her feet off the ground and dragged her entire body down. She landed on top of the man.

"Bloody hell Katie!" A voice groaned, "I was just messing about!" Katie scrambled to her feet and turned to see Travis on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh at the sorry look on his face.

"All these times I trusted you to protect me when you walked me home, and you can be taken down by a girl. Maybe I should protect you." Katie said smugly. Travis rose to his feet.

"But you didn't hear me coming though." Travis pointed out. "That's useful."

Katie shrugged.

"Bit rubbish though, isn't it." They began walking, Katie listened out for the sound of Travis's feet, but only heard the soft clap of her sandals against concrete. And although she wouldn't admit it to him, it was pretty valuable. They turned onto a busier road, where Travis managed to instantly hail a taxi.

"Full of surprises." Katie remarked quietly.

* * *

Katie sat on the wall watching Travis as they waited for the ferry to take them to Coney Island.

"Do it again." Katie frowned. Travis sighed but took several steps toward her, not once making a sound. She watched the way his feet touched the ground, the same way hers did. Yet his steps were silent.

"Stand over here." Travis said, and pointed at a spot a few meters from him. Katie shrugged and obliged.

"Face away from me and begin walking slowly." Travis instructed. Katie did so, although it seemed a strange request to her. A few steps on she felt a slight brush and then Travis was in front of her, sprinting away. She stopped dead when she realized why her arm felt lighter. Her bag was gone. Travis was now at least 50 meters from her and whooping triumphantly, waving the red bag in the air. Katie hadn't even noticed him taking it until it was too late. He was jogging back towards her now, Katie walked forward to meet him in the middle. She thought about how she could style this one out, he was a natural pickpocket with silent steps and as graceful as a cat. Katie, on the other hand, was lucky to make it five minutes without stumbling over her own feet. Then her brain sparked when she was a few steps from him. Travis opened his mouth ready to speak, and never got the chance. Katie leaned up and kissed him, properly. She let her hands slide down Travis's back, pausing slightly above the waistband of his jeans. Then she slid his wallet from his back pocket and pulled away with a smirk. Travis still looked slightly shocked.

"Well…" He said finally, "I'd say it was worth getting it stolen for that."

* * *

"You suck at this!" Katie teased, as Travis failed to shoot the can off the pedestal for the fourth time in a row.

"One shot left!" Katie pressured. Travis turned to her with a petulant look on his face.

"If you're so great, _you _do it!" He said, holding the gun out to her.

"Fine!" Katie declared, snatching the gun and stepping up to the counter. She lined up the smallest can in the sight, and took a deep breath in. As she exhaled, Katie squeezed the trigger and allowed her body to absorb the recoil instead of being thrown back by it. There was a clang as the pellet knocked the can clean off the pedestal. Katie whooped as the owner of the booth handed her a huge, pink fluffy Pegasus. Katie grinned as she handed it to Travis with a smug look.

"Fluke!" Travis protested. Katie arched an eyebrow and put three dollars down on the counter.

"Another go please." Katie exchanged the empty gun for a loaded one, and swiftly shot down five cans. The man in charge watched her, he looked pretty irritated.

"You've shot a gun, haven't you?" He said harshly. Katie nodded.

"Raised on a farm, I kind of had to learn. And I'll take the black Pegasus this time. Make it a pair." Katie took the stuffed toy, and started walking away from the stall, Travis barely a meter behind her.

"You are a dangerous person Katie Cat." Travis shook his head with a small laugh.

"Shhh. Blackjack will hear you."

"Blackjack?"

"My Pegasus." Katie said simply.

"Oh! So you get the manly one and I'm stuck with the pink?" Travis said with mock outrage.

"It reflects your personality." Katie replied. Travis instantly started flapping his hands around and acting camp.

"I just _love _Gucci's new handbag! And Prada's latest shoe collection? I could just _die _for it!" Travis was now pulling the duck face that most of Katie's Facebook friends loved to do. Katie's laughter was cut short when she saw who stood just in front of her. Her boss's prized daughter; Drew. She was stood with an amused look on her face.

"Hello Drew." Katie said stoically. She felt Travis's arm slide protectively around her shoulder. No one at work liked Drew, she'd gotten David fired last year because he'd told her to stop interfering in his love life. Drew did not take kindly to being told what to do, but her father was blind to his daughter's flaws, and doted on her.

"Katie," Drew acknowledged her, "And who would this be?" She purred, running her eyes over Travis's slight body. Katie opened her mouth to speak, but Travis beat her to it.

"I'm Katie's boyfriend, Travis. It's nice to meet you Drew." He said politely. Katie noted the steely tone behind it though. When she looked up at him, his eyes were cold and longer inviting.

"Oh, I can assure you, the pleasure is definitely all mine." Drew said sweetly, raising an eyebrow. If she had noted Travis's indifferent demeanor, she'd chosen to ignore it, her brown eyes remained warm, emphasized by the pink eyeliner shimmering over her eyelid. A cloud passed over the sun, turning the weather cold and dark. Katie shivered, and Travis's arm tightened around her.

"We've got to get going, and I'm sure you have places to be as well." Travis said.

"There's places I'd much rather be, but you're right. Bye Travis." Drew gave Travis another look, then winked and flounced off. Probably to bully someone into doing what she asked, Katie thought harshly.

"What a horrible person." Travis said plainly.

* * *

"Did you say you were my boyfriend earlier?" Katie said as they walked back towards Katie's apartment.

"I thought it might make Drew leave you alone," Travis confessed, "Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"_Uncomfortable?_" Katie snorted. "So you don't _want _to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I do!" Travis blurted. Katie stopped dead, causing Travis to stumble slightly since the first time she'd met him.

"You do?" Katie said, the shock clear in her voice.

"If I didn't, then why would I have arranged two dates, I would've just never spoken to you after you threw coffee down me."

"I did _not _throw coffee down you!" Katie shouted. Heads turned towards them and Travis did a small dance then took a bow.

"That's what you got from that sentence?" Travis said after a round of scattered applause.

"Oh." Katie mumbled.

"Here we go then." Travis rolled his eyes, "Katie Cat, I'm going to formally ask you. You have been blessed with the chance to become my girlfriend, how do you plead?"

"If guilty means I'd like to be your girlfriend, then guilty." Katie confirmed. Travis leant down and kissed her gently, Katie's fingers naturally knotted into Travis's curly hair. The fireworks that Katie normally felt around Travis burst onto a whole new level. Travis pulled away first. Katie frowned.

"You're crushing Blackjack and Princess between us." He whispered. A hysterical laugh bubbled out of Katie's mouth.

"Such a romantic." Katie laughed as they began walking again.

"Don't you know it. Stop a sec, I need to tie my shoelace." Travis crouched and began to tie his shoelace. Katie looked around the street in a daze. And that was when she saw her. Drew. She was stood on the opposite side of the road, her hair flowing gently in the slight wind. Her arms were crossed, and Katie had never seen a more threatening smile on such a beautiful person.

**I would love it if you beautiful people reviewed it, and if you have any constructive criticism, _not hate, _please let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: la la la so unhappy with this. Oh well. I have so many exams and I'm failing English Lit (No, I don't know how either.), so I figured I should just upload something.**

**Disclaimer; In no world, fictional or otherwise, do I own Percy Jackson. All right go to blah blah blah.**

* * *

Katie spent three days at Travis's apartment in her two week vacation from work, rolling out of bed ridiculously late and stumbling into the living room with bleary eyes but feeling rested. The first day Travis and Connor had wet themselves laughing at her dishevelled appearance. They then spent the rest of the morning paying for it when Katie sternly told them to stop and made them run around after her with chores. Katie wondered if that day was the first time the small apartment had been cleaned since the boys moved in. The second day she'd avoided the laughter but heard an eruption of laughter from Connor when she began to make her cereal. Strangely after that he seemed to suffer a violent coughing fit and avoided Katie's death glare. The third day, Katie had wandered into the living room to see two large suitcases, one in the process of being packed, the other standing empty.

"What's the suitcases for?" Katie asked through a mouthful of dry Coco Pops.

"We're going on holiday." Travis replied simply.

"You and Connor?"

"Me and you." His answer made her feel stupid for asking the question.

"Where to?"

"Long Island for three days, then a beach in Montauk." Katie squealed excitedly, Coco Pops falling from her full mouth. She ran out of the room into Travis's bedroom to begin getting dressed.

"Always so ladylike." Travis muttered, but he was smiling.

Travis was loading her suitcase into a taxi, he turned around and smiled, telling her he was going to get his from upstairs. Moments after he disappeared inside, someone had grabbed a fistful of Katie's jacket and was pulling her backwards into an alley. Too shocked to make a sound, she stood open mouthed and silent as she stared into Drew's brown eyes.

"You have something that belongs to me." The pretty girl snarled. Katie pulled herself together long enough to think of something today. Something witty like,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stuttered. Or not.

"Travis," Drew growled, "I _want _him. I _always _get what I want."

"I want, doesn't get." Katie smirked, although the comment appeared to have no effect on Drew, it made her feel better.

"Fine, if you won't give him up, I can definitely make things difficult for you. I promise you Katie, you will regret not giving him to me." Drew threatened, her lips pulled back into an evil smile, displaying perfectly white teeth, where Katie had almost expected fangs. Drew shoved Katie back into the wall and then was gone. Katie didn't doubt Drew's threat for a second.

* * *

"Travis there better be another bed in here that I can't see!" Katie shouted to Travis, who was still dragging their cases up the cottage stairs. The double bed dominated the rustic room, looking very out of place. Travis appeared behind her, a light gleam of sweat covering him.

"Hell no is there." Travis said, and she could hear the triumphant smirk in his voice.

* * *

Travis pestered Katie for the next few days about her weird behavior. She was always looking around when they were in public and just generally seemed tense. It wasn't like her. When they had a day in, Katie was fine. She was relaxed and cheery and made weird plant biology jokes that Connor and Travis didn't understand, but laughed at anyway. But Katie insisted she was fine. Clearly she wasn't. Travis finally mustered the energy to roll out of bed, and trekked to the living room/dining room/ kitchen, where he sat down at the table opposite Connor. The same thing he did every morning.

"You okay?" Connor asked through a mouthful of Coco Pops. Travis hesitated, but he told Connor everything, so why should this be any different?

"No." Travis decided, he definitely wasn't okay. He took a breath and told Travis about Katie's weird public behavior, how she'd been acting strange since they met Drew. That she was fine when they were in the safety of either of their apartments. Once Travis had finished, he leaned back in his chair. Connor mirrored his twins actions, and they both adopted a thoughtful look. Eventually Connor sat forward.

"Well, I can only think of one logical explanation. And I'm sorry bro, but it's not good."

"Hit me with it." Travis said firmly. Connor didn't pause.

"She's ashamed of you. You say she knew Drew?" Connor asked, Travis nodded in reply.

"And Katie was very keen to get you away from her. She's tense in public with you but fine up here. It adds up, doesn't it?" Connor said. Travis shrugged, out of the two, Connor was more perceptive and thoughtful. But now Connor said it, it sounded right. Katie hadn't wanted to let Travis meet Thalia and Annabeth either. She'd been set against it. He hadn't met any of her other friends either. Why was she ashamed of him?

"Call her. Ask her to come here." Connor instructed, handing Travis the phone.

"We need to talk to her." Travis agreed.

* * *

Katie knocked on the door to the twin's shared apartment. She analyzed the phone conversation again in her head, Travis hadn't given anything away. He'd said she needed to come over, so they could talk about something. That wasn't what made her nervous. It was the tone in Travis's voice. He sounded nothing at all like himself. The door was flung open, and Connor stood smiling.

"He's in the everything room Katie." He meant their combination of a kitchen, dining room and living room. Katie followed Connor in, and sat down next to Travis on the dark blue sofa. It was falling to bits, but was strangely comfortable.

"So." Katie said when Travis didn't speak. "You called?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Travis snapped. Katie paused with her mouth hanging open.

"No, Travis, no, of course not." Katie said.

"Then why do you act all weird in public, and fine in here?" He demanded. Katie sighed, he wouldn't believe anything but the truth, so she may as well tell him.

"I didn't like the way Drew looked at you. She usually gets what she wants, and right now, she wants you. After Coney Island, I saw her. She was looking at us and she just looked so mean. I didn't want to tell you because it just seemed stupid, okay? I suppose this counts as jealousy doesn't it. Or possessiveness. Whatever, I am sorry. I would never be ashamed of you. Ever." Katie poured it all out, purposely avoiding the part where Drew had threatened her in the alley. Travis sat in silence for a moment.

"Connor?" He shouted behind him.

"Yeah?" Connor's voice floated through.

"We were wrong!"

"So, am I forgiven?" Katie asked. Travis laughed.

"Once you've made a bacon sandwich, a coffee and toasted me a bagel, completely forgiven."

* * *

Katie took another cautionary glance around as she stepped out of the door from work. Three weeks later and she was still anxious about seeing Drew. Or rather, being stuck alone with Drew. Drew had suddenly taken an interest in her father's work, and spent a lot of time 'individually working with members of the team'. While Katie suspected that Drew was working her way towards Katie, she couldn't say anything without risking her job, or her colleagues' faith in her sanity. And that was when Katie saw them. Drew. And Travis. Hand in hand, walking, Travis talking, Drew laughing. Katie darted into a doorway as they passed, then began to follow them. It wasn't entirely crazy, right? I mean, what girl wouldn't want to know why her boyfriend was with someone else. She stepped clumsily through tear filled eyes. Katie brushed the tears off her face and began rooting through her bag for her mobile phone. She set her number to unknown, then rang Travis's phone. Maybe it was Connor, and she just hadn't noticed because she wasn't thinking straight. It began to connect, and sure enough, the guy walking not even five meters in front of her, stopped and began searching his pockets for something.

"Don't be a phone." Katie whispered. But no, it was Travis. He was now answering.

"Hello?" His voice came down the phone, a slight echo given she could see his lips saying the words.

"Is anyone there?" He was saying now, but Katie stood transfixed, too shocked to say anything.

"I don't who this is but it's not funny, say something." Travis looked angry now.

"You're ruining my date with my girlfriend, do not call this number again." Katie winced at the word 'girlfriend'. It hurt. There was silence on the line, he'd hung up. Travis had put the phone back in his pocket, and was turning around with Drew, headed back towards Katie. They would see her, Katie wasn't sure she wanted to see the smug look on Drew's face, or the guilty look on Travis's. But she had to confront it. And there was never going to be a good time. Katie set back her shoulders and adopted a strong look. She was not going to be weak. Katie marched straight up to Travis.

"Have a great life, you stupid, dumb ass, waste of space jerk. You will never succeed at anything because clearly you have commitment issues." She near spat into Travis's shocked face. Katie turned to Drew now.

"Enjoy him, at least while it lasts."

Then she whirled on her heel, and stormed away from them, despite the tears spilling down her face.

* * *

**Constructive criticism, anyone? Thanks for nice reviews and story alerts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if this took a while! Still got exams and things. Also, the Olympic Torch comes through my town tomorrow! Or today, basically on the 23rd. Hope this is okay and you all enjoy it. Our favourite couple have officially hit turbulence. **

**Disclaimer: I _do not _own Percy Jackson, any mentioned characters or brands. _I just took what was given and twisted it. _**

* * *

Katie hit the replay button for Gotye's Somebody That I used To Know for what must have been the millionth time that week. She'd spent at little times at work as she needed to, making observations required then grabbing all her paper work and doing it at home. So now, on Thursday, she was sat on her bed, attempting to work out why temperature was no longer the limiting factor on the new plant hybrid they were creating. Six days ago, she'd seen Travis and Drew together, Travis had called her hundreds of times since then, where now she'd just set his number to auto reject. A little voice at the back of Katie's mind was telling her to answer, that Travis probably had a perfectly rational reason for leaving her and being with Drew. That little voice had finally got sick of not being heard, and began constantly screaming in her mind. Katie sighed and got up, leaving her work on the bed, to go to the kitchen. She got a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror as she passed it. Her hair looked slightly greasy, as it always did when she ran her hands through it, but it was her body that shocked her. Katie stopped and stood in front of the mirror. What had previously been a tight top on her, hung off her. She pulled the top tight, and where Katie had once had curves, all that stood out was the sharp line of her ribs. The gap between her legs was beyond normal, Katie was surprised her legs hadn't collapsed yet. What had once been a slight, agile frame, was now a bag of bones. Katie shook her head, disgusted by herself. Barely three months she and Travis had been together, and now look at her. Katie left her room and headed down to the kitchen, whereas previously she had meant to just get an apple, Katie grabbed a bag of Doritos, a tub of Ben & Jerrys, two tubes of Pringles and a bottle of chocolate milk. Annabeth raised her eyebrows as Katie dragged her haul past the living room.

"Finally given up mourning over Travis?" She said. Katie nodded, and took the large amount of food into the living room instead. She dropped it all opposite Annabeth, who was doing her university work, and dashed upstairs to fetch her work. Annabeth and Thalia had been sympathetic for a few days, but had stopped after that. Annabeth simply hadn't seen the logic in Katie's sadness, and Thalia had given her instructions to 'man up'. Katie's logic was saying the same things to her, but she ignored it. Not any more.

* * *

Katie stepped on the scales two weeks and three days later and smiled, she'd already gained 4 pounds, which was an accomplishment for her. She felt better anyway. Thalia had given her appearance the once over yesterday and had nodded approval, saying,

"I'm no longer afraid the wind will blow you away.". Katie smiled at herself, feeling kind of stupid but that didn't matter. Monday morning, she was going to work properly as of now. Her satchel was stuffed with all the work from home she'd completed in the last few weeks.

"Later guys!" Katie yelled as she ran down the stairs and out the door. Too impatient to wait for the lift, she jogged down the stairs. It felt good to stretch her muscles again. Although, she slightly regretted it when she reached the ground floor, six flights of stairs had left her a little sweaty. Katie shook her head though, no negative thoughts today. The busy streets that once irritated Katie welcomed her today though. The constant noise of other people and their problems reminded Katie that her issues were miniscule. And given that she couldn't hear herself think, she hardly had time to dwell on her problems. Katie stopped in at Starbucks, ordering a chocolate and banana smoothie instead of a coffee. Amongst all the grey of business suits, and people yelling down phones, Katie stood out. She imagined a yellow ball of light burning in the dark and snorted to herself. What was she, an artist now? People around her looked at Katie strangely, she grabbed her smoothie and left quickly. Even on a goody day she didn't like to be laughed at. Katie drained her smoothie from the five minute walk to work. Katie threw the empty cup into a trash can and began rooting around her bag to find the key fob required for lab access. Katie smiled triumphantly as she found the plastic object, a smile that quickly froze on her face when she saw who was waiting for her. Travis.

Katie stopped dead, he hadn't seen her yet. She could still move. Move! She commanded her body. Apparently her feet didn't want to, so Katie stayed stood there, allowing Travis to spot her.

"Katie!" He said, his eyes lit up and he began walking towards her. Katie took a step forwards. Thanks guys for moving now, she thought silently. Out loud she said,

"No. You don't get to be happy to see me. Go away." The firmness in her voice surprised herself.

"I was worried!" Travis protested, "Drew said you hadn't been in work for weeks! I thought something had hap-"

"Drew couldn't speak the truth if you paid her. But if you were dumb enough to fall for _her _then I guess you were dumb enough to fall for _that._" Although it was partly true, Katie hadn't been to work all day for weeks. She began to move forward again, towards the door. Travis blocked her way.

"Move." She said, looking at the ground. A pair of hands rested on either of her shoulders.

"Move." She repeated. Travis pulled her into a hug now, Katie stood rigid, even though every part of her was telling her to hug him back. Travis finally let her go, and Katie worked up the nerve to look him in the eye. He looked sad.

"Katie Cat..." He whispered.

"Don't. Really, don't." Katie said, she slid out of his arms and dashed into work. The door slammed shut behind her, and Katie heard the reassuring sound of the electric lock clicking back into place.

* * *

By lunch, Katie was too shaken to stay at work for any longer. The whole thing with Travis had shocked her, she hadn't expected him to be that upfront about it. Maybe watching her from his shop, that was what she had wanted. Katie had wanted him to see her happy and healthy, like there was nothing wrong and that she could live without him. Which was, of course, entirely untrue. But there was no need for him to know that. Katie didn't want to leave work, the promotion was now just a month away, but she wouldn't get anything done in this cationic state. Ted kindly offered to walk her home, saying it gave him an excuse to leave the office and escape Drew. Ted was her new victim and apparently all he heard about was her great boyfriend. Katie had winced at that, and Ted had immediately began apologizing. Katie had insisted that it was fine, she needed him to escort her home anyway.

So now Katie stood by the door, while Ted retrieved his jacket, waiting to buzz herself out of the lab. Travis emerged from his shop, and began to cross the busy road. Ted appeared at her side.

"Let's go then," He said cheerfully and hit the buzzer. The red light above the door glowed, showing it was open, and they left the building. Just as Travis stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Katie!" Travis yelled. She ignored him. Then, a hand. Pulling on her shoulder, turning her around. Before she could say anything, Ted spoke for her.

"Stop it!" Ted said viciously, "Just leave her! She doesn't want to talk to you yet, so leave her be." Hearing those words come from the teddy bear like Ted shocked Katie from her daze.

"Don't talk to me. At least for the next two weeks. Don't approach me, or Thalia and Annabeth. Don't come to meet me outside work before or after. Two weeks. And then we'll see." Katie turned away, Ted pausing to glare at Travis before following her. Katie felt like crying again, the pained look on Travis's face. The lack of emotion in her own voice. Everything stung. Katie kept up a conversation until she reached her apartment, she thanked Ted more than was necessary with a smile and left him standing outside. Katie turned the corner of the apartment porch and sunk down next to the elevator onto the cold ground.

And that was when she snapped.

**Ta da! Reviews, constructive criticism? **

**Also, for anyone who likes Percabeth I'm drafting an AU for that too! It's _very _different from this AU, believe.**

**AUs be ma tingggg! idk why i did that...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh God, please don't hate me because it took me 7940282729302 years to update this! I am so sorry! I will post the reason for it at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson ~cries.**

* * *

Katie marched into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. There was a small squeal from the living room, then an unsteady voice.

"I am armed and I _will _hurt you!" Annabeth shouted. Katie turned into the living room, and momentarily forgot all her hurt and anger when she saw Annabeth. The smart girl was stood in the middle of the living room, wearing a dark baggy top and lounge shorts, with her slim legs tanned to perfection, the blonde hair piled into a straggly bun on her head. Her black rimmed, rectangular reading glasses were askew on her face, but the most peculiar accessory the girl wore, was the crooked fire poker she was wielding. Katie burst into laughter. Annabeth lowered the stoke with obvious relieve, then looked at Katie with indignation.

"What?" Annabeth demanded, "You could've been that strange guy from floor 3 who keeps coming onto me!" At this Katie only laughed harder, until she was laying in a ball on the floor, tears coming from her eyes. Annabeth stood over Katie with her hands planted on her hips. When Katie finally recovered, Annabeth glared at her.

"What happened to your full day at work?" She demanded. Katie stood up, never breaking eye contact with Annabeth.

"Travis was there. He kept saying something about explaining, I just didn't want to hear it." Katie said, although it sounded kind of pathetic to her now. Annabeth paused, then nodded.

"Okay. Let's go out tonight, just to see a movie or something." Annabeth said, and Katie already knew it wasn't an option, she was going to see a movie.

* * *

Katie clutched onto Annabeth's arm as they left the cinema, her short skirt lifted in the wind, earning her a few appreciative whistles from some men. Red flush spread across Katie's face and she pulled Annabeth along, walking a little faster. Annabeth snorted.

"If you'd worn jeans like me…" She trailed off as Katie shot her a silencing look.

"Race you home." Katie grinned, she suddenly felt full of energy. Without waiting for a reply, Katie set off, her Converse giving her a solid push on the hard ground. Katie heard Annabeth behind her, but didn't turn and began dodging people on the streets. Five minutes later, and Katie sprinted across the road to the apartment buildings door. She flung open the door and dashed up the stairs. Annabeth was quick on her heels, Katie squealed as Annabeth sprinted past her.

They burst into the flat, breathing hard, but laughing, and shocking Thalia.

"Bloody hell. Evening." Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"There's a surprise for you in your room, Katie." She said. Annabeth yelped, and Thalia was grinning now. Katie regarded them warily, then headed up the stairs. They both followed her, smiling and squealing as they slowly walked up. Katie paused, with her hand on the door handle and turned to her two friends.

"Will I like this surprise?" Katie narrowed her eyes at them. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other, then back at Katie and nodded simultaneously. Katie shrugged and opened her door, immediately the overwhelming smell of flowers hit her. And there, in the middle of her room, surrounded by a sea of flowers, stood Travis. A bouquet of red roses in one hand and a heart shaped box in the other. Like Katie, he had also lost weight. Except it suited him. A nervous smile spread across his face.

"Katie Cat?" Travis said, his voice tentative. Katie shook her head and pulled it together.

"How are you here? _Why _are you here?" Katie said.

"Annabeth rung me earlier, she said you'd be out the house and that if I wanted to put together a big sorry I should do it then. Then Thalia let me in and helped me set all this up. I know you like flowers." He said, and lifted the roses up slightly. Then he looked at the chocolate.

"And any kind of food." Travis grinned and Katie laughed. A small shove pushed her inside her room, then the door slammed shut and there was the sound of a key clicking in the lock.

"You're not coming out until this is sorted!" Annabeth shouted. Of course, Katie thought, trust them to do something like this.

"So I guess you should start explaining then." Katie said, she crossed her arms across her body and crossed the room to sit down on her bed. Travis sat down next to her, folding one of his long legs underneath him.

"I know you think you saw me with Drew, but you didn't. It was Connor-"

"If it was Connor, why did he answer _your _phone, in_ your _jacket pocket?" Katie demanded.

"Well if you'd let me speak. Connor said he had a date and I asked who. He finally told me it was with Drew, and honestly I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't. So I let him go, and he asked to borrow my jacket so I said yes. It just still had my phone in it and I guess he didn't think to check the pockets or anything." Travis finished. Katie paused dubiously.

"So why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked. Travis's mouth dropped open.

"Really? You wouldn't let me! I kept trying to talk to you and you kept pushing me away!" He said with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You were acting like the Mayor of Crazytown!" Katie protested. Travis grinned, but the smile dropped again quickly.

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked. Katie sat quietly for a moment, that stretched out into a long silence. Finally, she spoke.

"No." Katie choked out. Travis got up, his cheeks burning bright red. Katie snatched his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No." Katie repeated. "Because you haven't done anything. It was just a misunderstanding. But, I feel like I should ask you for forgiveness because I acted so badly and ridiculously." Travis grinned.

"Of course, but you had me worried for a second there Katie Cat. And you kinda hurt my wrist. Now let's eat chocolate until we're sick because you're looking a little skinny."

"Says the walking bag of bones."

* * *

Katie woke up lying on flowers, with Travis's arms around her and a crick in her neck. She looked up to see what had woken her up, cursing as her neck stung. Annabeth and Thalia stood over her, smirking, Thalia swinging a huge key around her finger.

"What do you want?" Katie croaked. There was a slight squeeze around her stomach.

"Don't be so rude." Travis murmured, even though his eyes were still shut. Katie rolled her eyes while Annabeth giggled and Thalia laughed – Thalia Grace _didn't _giggle.

"Listen to your boyfriend Katie." Annabeth chided mockingly.

"What's to say he's my boyfriend again?" Katie said sarcastically.

"Well if that's how you treat all your friends then I've been missing out."

* * *

Katie had walked to work with Travis that morning, grinning as she did so. Knowing that Drew hadn't got to Travis gave her all her confidence back. And reflecting on how the two of them handled the minor break up, Katie was pretty certain she didn't want to break up with Travis ever again. The door opening broke her train of thought, Connor walked into the back room of the joke shop with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I know you don't want me to date Drew, but in all honesty, she seems nice." He shrugged.

"_NICE?" _Katie shrieked, sitting up abruptly and consequently spilling burning tea on her lap.

"HUNGRY GRIZZLY BEARS ARE _NICE_! THAT GIRL IS THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!" Katie yelled. Connor turned around on her.

"Oh because you're so much better! You treated my brother like absolute shit for the last few weeks! You know how I felt watching him suffer every day? Terrible! I couldn't do _anything! _And it was all _your _fault!" Connor's raised voice dripped with scorn as he glowered at her. Katie dropped her mug in anger, barely noticing as shards of white china sliced open her bare feet.

"You don't know how _painful_ it was for me to be away from him. I thought he'd cheated on me." Katie said in a low voice. Connor took a step towards Katie.

"I can imagine it was about half of what Travis felt." The door clicked open.

"I thought I heard shouting then smashin- Oh my God." Travis said.

"What happened in here? Connor? Did you do this?" Everyone looked at Katie's feet.

"Oh." Katie said softly. Blood spilled onto the carpet, white china contrasting against Katie's tan skin and dark red blood.

"No, I did." She said. "All of this was my fault."

* * *

**Please don't hurt me because this is awful and all soppy and everything!**

**So here's the reason this took so long. And it's a really crummy reason.**

**I started writing a Percabeth AU as well and basically it got so many reviews and story updates and things I decided it should take precedent over this story because it felt like no one was reading it. Obviously I am so sorry for not updating this but if you like Percabeth you should totally check it out.**

****_Shameless self promotion._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Slow updates, I know! It wasn't intentional this time though! I've walked 12 miles in the last two days and I've literally been home for 5 hours. Sorry if this is shoddy and has grammatcial errors, go D of E!**

* * *

Katie sighed as she watched the blood pass into her arm. She'd been set up with a blood transfusion about an hour ago, her feet were bandaged heavily, and about seven different doctors had been into to see her, only to have muted conversations she couldn't hear. Finally, Travis walked in, followed by a doctor with a clipboard.

"Miss Katie Gardner?" The doctor asked.

"This is she." Katie proclaimed with a grin.

"Doctor Riordan, it's nice to meet you Katie." He said.

"I bet you say that to all the patients." Katie joked. Travis snorted from his chair in the corner. Doctor Riordan smiled weakly.

"We've decided to keep you in overnight for observation, Katie." The doctor said simply.

"What, why?" Travis piped up. The doctor turned to face Travis, then back to Katie.

"Not only have you lost a lot of blood, we're worried about your weight, and how your body will deal with the blood loss and lack of general body fat." Doctor Riordan explained.

"I'm trying to put it back on." Katie said defensively.

"and what about him?" She demanded, wildly gesturing to Travis.

"He's really skinny too."

"_He _didn't just lose a lot of blood." Doctor Riordan said, he was managing to irritate Katie more and more by the minute. What was he going to do next? Go on a mad killing spree? Katie sighed.

"Fine." She finally consented. "I will stay in overnight. But I am discharging myself first thing tomorrow." Doctor Riordan nodded and left the room. Travis laughed as he came and sat down next to her.

"Your face, Katie Cat. You look possessed. And thanks for trying to shift the attention on me there." Katie shrugged in response.

"Do you think you could go and get me some things for overnight?" She said tiredly. Travis squeezed her hand and nodded, kissing her lightly before leaving the room. Katie rolled onto her side and flicked off the light switch. Tiredness overcame her, as her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted to sleep.

Katie blinked blearily, her attacker viciously poked her again.

"Wake up." He demanded.

"Travis?" Katie said groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"No, this is Connor." He said. Katie sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"I just came to see how you were." Connor raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Drew asked me to, she's really worried about you Katie. She thinks this is all her fault."

Katie snorted.

"Yeah, I'll bet she is." She said sarcastically.

"You know she's using you to get to me? You do know that?" Katie asked Connor.

"Believe it or not Katie, not everything is about you." Connor said, his diplomatic demeanor now evaporating.

"She's got the wool pulled right over your eyes, hasn't she? Drew never does anything unless it helps her get what she wants or benefits her. She wants Travis, and she's using you. _She doesn't like you._" Katie said brusquely.

"Very analytical of you." A cool voice said from the door. Katie would know that voice anywhere.

"Travis…" Katie said softly.

"No, don't. Connor is my brother, and you just intentionally tried to hurt him. His relationship with Drew has absolutely nothing to do with you. Just leave it." Travis said, the anger building up. He stepped forward and put a duffel bag at the end of her bed. Connor got up and stood next to Travis, who turned to go.

"You're not staying?" Katie said quietly. Travis froze.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I don't want to see you right now." He said, without turning round. Then both of them left, walking away identically, the only difference being their heights. The door had barely closed when Katie buried her face in her pillow and started crying.

* * *

"Travis." Katie murmured as she woke up slowly.

"Right here." Travis said from beside her. Katie shot up, she hadn't actually been expecting him to be there.

"I'm so sorry." She said straightaway. Travis smiled softly.

"You look like you've been crying all night. Your face is all blotchy and red. But I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"Right, is Connor here?" Katie nodded.

"Waiting outside your room, shall I get him?" Katie nodded again.

"Or I could just shout my apology?" She offered. Travis grinned as he pulled the door open and stuck his head out. A second later, he was back in, followed by Connor. And Drew. Every muscle in Katie's body froze, but her head suddenly cleared and all she could smell was antiseptic and blood. Ignore her, Katie's mind chanted, ignore her. Katie concentrated on relaxing her body gradually.

"Connor, I owe you an apology for what I said. I'm really sorry, it didn't need saying." Katie said sincerely. Connor nodded, Katie noticed for the first time that his hand was holding Drew's and that he stood protectively in front of her. As if Drew was the one who needed protecting. Drew stepped forward.

"Katie, I know we've always had our differences, but I really hope we could be friends." She said timidly. Every face looked hopefully at Katie, and she realized this had been the plan all along. Katie's body shook with rage, but she fought to control her voice and forced out a twisted smile.

"Yes, that would be lovely Drew. I always wanted to be your friend, it was just jealously holding me back, I suppose." Katie gave a strained laugh, that sounded high pitched even to her. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Actually, could I have your help with something Drew?" Katie smiled apologetically at Travis and Connor.

"Girl stuff." She explained. Travis nodded and grabbed Connor, dragging him out the door with him.

As soon as they were gone Katie turned on Drew.

"What the hell is your plan?" Katie demanded. Drew smiled knowingly and sat down next to Katie.

"I'd say I've made that fairly obvious to you before, get rid of you and have Travis." She said simply.

"So just give him up." She added. Drew made it sound so simple, give her Travis and it would all be over. But Katie had already learnt the hard way that she couldn't be without Travis. Katie shook her head.

"I won't let you have him. He doesn't want to be with you." Katie said defiantly.  
"No, but he doesn't want you to get hurt does he? So let's see how can I use that to my advantage, shall we?" Drew smirked. There was a small tap at the door, then Connor's head peeping from behind the door.  
"You guys done?" He smiled. Drew patted Katie's leg gently and smiled softly.  
"Yeah, we made things pretty clear. Sorry I can't stay longer Katie, me and Connor have.. Well, we have things to do." Drew giggled sickeningly.  
"Sorry we can't stay longer. But I'm so glad we're friends now. Make good choices Katie." Drew walked over and stood with Connor.

"Hey Katie, you okay?" Connor frowned, "You're kind of pale. Shall I get the doctor?"  
Katie shook her head quickly.

"Oh God no! Just send in Travis and I'll be fine." Katie said, the last thing she wanted to see was that awful doctor. Connor nodded, then he and Drew both disappeared. Travis entered less than a minute later.

"Doc says you can start getting ready to go, and he'll be along in ten minutes." He grinned.  
"You get crutches!" Travis cheered.

* * *

Travis had asked Katie if they could go back to hers, since neither of them wanted to know what Connor and Drew were doing. Travis held the door open for Katie as she hobbled into her shared apartment.

"Hello?" she called. Annabeth came out from the living room holding a huge cup filled with Coca Cola.

"Ah, I note that you've injured yourself. Good job." Annabeth smiled sarcastically.

"Annabeth, who is it?" A deep voice said from the living room. Katie raised an eyebrow, and she heard Travis snickering at Annabeth's rapidly reddening face.  
"And who would that be?" Katie asked, not waiting for an answer and heading towards the living room. Piercing green eyes stared at Katie as she came into view.

"You must be Katie." The guy smiled, "I'm Percy. Annabeth's boyfriend." Katie's other eyebrow joined the first one.

"Boyfriend, eh?" She smirked.

* * *

**Damn, Drew is _such _a bitch!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Jeez! I'm a terrible person for waiting so long to update this. I got a huge writer's block for this chapter by around 500 words, it really sucked. I am _so so so so _sorry! Now my other story is out of the way, I swear to focus on this! I'll get it done before I start another long term project, again sorry!**

* * *

Katie, Thalia and Travis spent at least an hour teasing Annabeth and Percy, while Percy took it all in his stride good-naturedly, Annabeth was getting progressively redder. Katie glanced at the clock, and saw that it was lunchtime.

"You feel like going out for lunch?" Katie smiled at Travis.  
"Are you sure? You're not in the best state to be going out." Travis said, sounding worried. Katie raised her eyebrows and stared at Travis pointedly.  
"I know, but I'd _love _to talk to you, _privately_." She said through gritted teeth.  
"Actually, me and Percy were going out. And Thalia, don't you have that class you wanted to get to?" Annabeth said hastily. There was a short conversation using eyes between Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia was shaking her head, confused, and Annabeth was not so subtly jerking her head towards Katie and Travis.  
"Oh!" Thalia said finally. There was a bit of awkward bumping into each other, but the three finally made it out the room, then the front door slammed and they were gone.  
"They're so tactful." Travis noted. Katie snorted.  
I don't even know why Annabeth attempted to be subtle." She added.  
"So, what is so important we talk about that you had to kick them out?" Travis asked. Katie took a deep breath, she'd decided on the way home to tell Travis about her confrontation with Drew in the alley, it was the only choice.  
"Well, it's about Drew." Katie began. Travis threw up his hands and glared at Katie.  
"Drew seems to be more involved with this relationship than either of us!"  
"I'm sorry, but please just hear me out." Katie pleaded, Travis looked angry but nodded. Katie sighed.  
"You remember when we were going on holiday, and you went to get my bag?"  
Travis was silent, then nodded again.  
"Well, Drew threatened me in the alley while you were gone. She said she was going 'make things difficult' for me, until I gave you to her." Katie said quietly.  
"I know it sounds stupid, but after that she began showing up at work all the time, I'm not lying or anything. I don't have a reason to. But I just feel like she's not going to give up." Travis was quiet for such a long time, that Katie began wondering if he'd fallen asleep.  
"She won't touch you, if she contacts you ever again, tell me. Unless it is for your own good, I will not leave you." Travis promised.

* * *

The phone began ringing almost as soon as Katie made it out of bed. She hobbled down the stairs as quick as she could to get to the wall mounted apartment phone. The rest of the apartment must be empty, if she was the only one running towards it. Katie glanced at the clock, it was 10am on a Monday, so it was hardly a surprise.  
"Hello?" Katie said, breathless.  
"Katie, babe, how are you?" A cruel voice purred down the phone. Katie's blood turned cold.  
"What do you want Drew?" Katie asked grimly.  
"A little birdie told me, that you were aiming for the promotion coming up." Drew said. Katie knew what was coming next.  
"You have something I want, and the right word from someone Daddy loves could change things dramatically." Drew paused, "But on the other hand, things could end very badly for you. I hear that Walmart are recruiting." Drew waited, she knew that she held the upper hand.  
"Give me twenty four hours." Katie said soullessly.  
"Of course, babe." Drew sung triumphantly, Katie could picture her smirking. There was a click, and Drew was gone. Katie begun dialing Travis' shop. There was a few rings, then Connor picked up.  
"Stoll Pranks, can I help?" He said formally.  
"Connor," Katie said desperately, "Can you ask Travis to come to my apartment at lunch? I can't explain, just, please."  
"Of course, Katie, are you okay?" Connor asked with concern.  
"Just peachy. Thank you Connor." Katie slammed the phone onto it's hook before he could reply. Katie sunk down the wall, hugging her knees on the hard, wooden floor.  
"This is the beginning of the end." She admitted to herself.

"Katie?" Travis shouted through the door. "Answer the door!" Katie cricked her neck, she'd been sat on the solid floor for three hours trying to work out what to tell Travis. Slowly, Katie got to her feet and moved to the door. Travis stood, looking stricken and pale.  
"Is it serious? What's happening?" He demanded when she opened the door. Katie wordlessly gestured for him to come in, then slammed the door shut and walked past him to the sofa. When they were both sat, Travis turned to her.  
"Talk." He instructed simply.  
"Drew has given me a decision, that I have a day to decide on." Katie began, "She rung me earlier and said, you go to her, or I lose my job."  
"She can't do that!" Travis said straight away. Katie raised an eyebrow.  
"You're right," Travis sighed, sliding his head into his hands, "She can."  
"I've decided to quit." Katie said emotionlessly. It was the only choice she had, without Travis she was a hot mess, minus the 'hot'.  
"But you love this job!" Travis protested, shooting to a rigid sitting up pose, "You can't do this! Not without asking me at least."  
"I won't be asking you, I'd rather have you than the job." Katie argued back. Travis was already shaking his head.  
"I… Well Katie Cat, _I love you,_ I don't love anyone but you. Remember that. It's because I love you I'm doing this. It'll benefit you in the long run." Travis looked at Katie with sad eyes, if he was hoping to change her decision, it wasn't going to work.  
"I love you too, which is why you can't leave me." Katie counted ruthlessly. Travis was shaking his head again. He got to his feet, gently kissed Katie on the lips and silently left the room. The front door slammed a minute later. At the same time, a singular tear slid down Katie's cheek.

* * *

"Katie! It's here!" Annabeth screeched. She was waving a large, thick, brown envelope above her head as she ran into the kitchen.  
"That better be my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, you're talking about." Katie joked, although she knew full well what it was.  
"Open it!" Annabeth threw the envelope at Katie, leaving Katie no choice but to drop her toast and grab the letter before it fell into her coffee. Katie tore open the top of the letter and slid out the first page.  
"Read it aloud!" Annabeth insisted. Even Thalia stopped frying bacon to listen.  
"Miss Katie Gardner," Katie read, "We at Plant and Wildlife Conservation Tech are pleased to be able to offer you a promotion on your current position. You are already a valued and well-liked member of the team, with various committee members and employees fully supporting this choice. You will find in this package details of your new job, including salary information, along with that of your holiday, paid leave, new maternity plan, pension and working hours. We hope to hear from you soon, confirming your decision, congratulations. Yours Sincerely, Mister Tanaka." Annabeth squealed, Thalia clapped Katie on the back, and for a second, Katie truly felt happy about her promotion. The two weeks of waiting for a formal confirmation were horrendous, but this had cheered her up. However, there was still the huge part of her missing Travis that wanted to take over. Katie had refused to let it consume her, she would not have a repeat of last time. She intended to keep herself busy this time, not to let the break up with Travis affect her on the outside. So Katie squealed with Annabeth, and managed to even drag Thalia into a person sandwich hug.  
Once Annabeth had practically skipped to university, and Thalia was heading off to the gym, Katie logged onto Facebook, '_Excited to start work again after a small two week holiday I've got coming up, especially after this promotion!' _Katie wrote as a her status. Almost instantaneously, her father commented on it.  
'_Glad to hear it sweetie! You'll still always be my little girl, how are things with your boyfriend?xx'. _Katie's heart flipped, as she typed back a reply.  
'_We broke up, just about to change my relationship status, thanks Daddy xxx', _Katie changed her relationship status straight away. She paused hesitantly, but typed Travis Stoll into the search bar along the top. Katie clicked on his profile, and wasn't surprised to see he was listed as in a relationship with Drew. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and slowly closed the laptop screen down.  
"You're _fine._" Katie told herself, a knock at the door tore her from her pity party. Without looking to see who it was, Katie flung open the door. Her pulse rate soared, then dropped again right away. It wasn't Travis, it was Connor. Mutely, Connor opened his arms for a hug. Katie walked straight to him, he closed his arms around her protectively.  
They stood like that for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry! I had writer's block for ages, then I went to London for a couple of days and got some inspiration. I'm aiming for 15 chapters, and it's finished. It may be sooner though. Sorry again!**

* * *

Katie and Connor sat miserably on the couch, in mutual pity, occasionally remarking on the bad graphics and terrible plot line of the film.  
"I guess you were right about Drew." Connor said, the film had finished ten minutes ago, but neither of the two had moved since.  
"She rung me up and dumped me over the phone, during my lunch break when Travis was here. When he got back, Travis explained everything. So I guess you were right about it all." Connor concluded.  
"Don't." Katie cut in, this victory was not something she relished or wanted recognition for.  
"Don't, Connor." This simple sentence was all Connor needed to understand, and he changed th topic. For about five seconds.  
"How do you feel? This must be hard on you."  
"Like this is any easier for you?" Katie replied.  
"It is, actually. Me and Drew... it never felt right. You and Travis are perfect together, without each other you're not complete." Connor said quietly.  
"I haven't talked about it. It's been three weeks, I leave for Europe tomorrow and I haven't talked about it." Katie mumbled.  
"So talk about it now."

And they did, the whole thing. Katie told him all about the numb gap inside her chest, how she was determined to be better this time, and most importantly, how she would never rely on anyone the way she'd relied on Travis ever again. Not a single tear slid down her cheek, she hadn't cried since the night Travis had left her, but Katie felt oddly better having spoken to Connor. The doorbell rung, and Katie couldn't help but wonder who it would be because she hadn't buzzed anyone in.  
"I'll get it." Connor smiled and disappeared into the hall. The door opened and Connor was having a muted conversation with someone. Katie analysed the way she felt about Connor. It was a platonic kind of love, like a brother, because they had a lot in common, but at the same time they were so different.  
"Why are you even here?" Katie recognised that voice, she pulled herself off the sofa and tiptoed round to the door.  
"Travis?" Katie asked hesitantly. Travis's head popped over Connor's shoulder.  
"I see you moved on quickly." He said coldly.  
"It's not like that." Katie retorted. "He's being my friend."  
"I did you a favour."  
"Just leave, she doesn't need this. We're leaving for London tomorrow, just go." Connor cut in.  
"Oh, so you're going with her now?" Travis shouted.  
"I had leave anyway, you can manage things for a couple of weeks." Then Connor just pushed Travis out of the doorway and slammed the door.  
"Thank you." Katie breathed out. It was true, she didn't want to see Travis if she couldn't have him. Katie made a promise to herself there and then. Forget all about Travis, live your life as if he never happened. She turned her attention to Connor and smiled.  
"We better book your plane ticket then." Connor looked surprised.  
"You don't have to do that. I only told him we were going together because I knew it would make him leave." He said. Katie shook her head.  
"Holidays are no fun alone." She insisted.

* * *

Katie took out her camera the second the seatbelt sign turned off on the plane.  
"My dad asked me to take a lot of pictures." She smiled apologetically at Connor, he shrugged. They'd managed to convince the man in the seat next to Katie's to swap with Connor, he'd only agreed after Katie gave him 10 dollars. Connor took the camera off her and leaned in next to her.  
"Smile." He said and grinned. Katie smiled and looked into the camera lens. The flash went off and the camera beeped.  
"Fuck I think I'm blind." Connor said, blinking the flash out of his eyes. Katie did the same. An air hostess came bustling down the aisle, and when she spoke, she spoke in a crisp British accent.  
"Have you two been together long? You make a charming couple." The air hostess smiled, looking between Connor and Katie. Katie chuckled nervously, but Connor kept his cool.  
"We're not a couple. We both just had horrible break ups so we're just hanging out together for a while." Connor explained. The air hostess apparently didn't feel awkward, she didn't even blush. If anything, her flawless smile got bigger.  
"That's how it always starts. Anything from the trolley, dears?" Katie snorted loudly and spat out her mouthful of bottled water. Everyone within a metre radius turned to look at her. Katie felt her cheeks burning red.  
"It's just... that's what the woman on the the Hogwarts Express says." There was another snort from somewhere down the aisle and a few people nodding in agreement. The air hostess looked blank, and, probably because her pretty brain couldn't compute, moved along. Connor turned to look at her with a massive grin.  
"Really?" He asked incredulously. Katie shrugged.  
"I just really love Harry Potter."

* * *

Katie flicked through the pictures of her English holiday on her computer. There were ones from all the touristy places in London and around the South. A few of Katie and Connor lounging on a beach when it wasn't sunny, only because the Brits were doing the same. Connor had taken the camera in the next few, and had taken pictures behind Katie's back as she was going through Kew Gardens and Bristol Zoo, while Connor died of boredom. Katie was still grinning when the phone rang, and picked up without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?" She said cheerily.  
"You're back." A male voice breathed down the line.  
"Travis." Katie said slowly. There was a pause.  
"Does Drew know you're calling?" Katie asked after a silence. Another pause.  
"No." Travis whispered.  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't contact me again. And if me being friends with Connor gets in the way of you two, then pass that message onto him." Katie's pride had stung after Travis left her, but this made her feel better.  
"But I miss you." There was a faded slam of a door as someone entered Travis's apartment.  
"Babe? I'm home!" Drew's voice trickled down the line. Katie wondered for the first time if there was something wrong with Drew maybe. She'd had Connor, and Connor and Travis were pretty much the same person. And now, surely Drew hadn't convinced herself that her relationship with Travis was normal? Katie swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Could you put Drew on the phone please?" Katie asked. There was silence, but then there was rustling.  
"Hello?" Drew's pleasant voice tinkled, she sounded happy.  
"I told Travis not to contact me again. Make sure he sticks to this please." Katie said, as firmly as she could manage.  
"Oh Katie, I'm so glad you saw sense! Of course I'll do this for you. Daddy is very pleased you took the job, look forward to seeing you around the office." Drew's voice stayed kind, but Katie could read the malicious triumph beneath the words.  
"Bye Drew." Katie said, and hung up without waiting for a reply. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Katie glanced at her debit card on the counter, she had at least a thousand dollars worth of her bonus left, and a bit of retail therapy sounded good right now. Hurriedly scrawling a note, Katie grabbed her keys and card, and left her apartment.

Katie rounded the corner of the next street, laden down with bags of clothes and shoes. Painfully, Katie realised this was the street where Travis had wanted to set up his hotel. The building he'd shown her was surrounded by workmen just leaving work. The high-visibility jackets shone brightly in the evening sun, the glare made Katie glance up as she wandered down the street. It was then that she saw the 'For sale' sign on the front of the building had been replaced with one announcing it was 'Sold'. Katie made the connection to the builders and the building and hurried over to one of the builders.  
"Hey, sorry I was looking into buying this building myself. Do you know who bought it?" Katie asked politely with a charming smile. The builder, obviously relaxed by Katie's looks, seemed only pleased to help her.  
"We're being paid by a Mr Tanaka. His daughter's boyfriend is having this place turned into a hotel. I assume he also bought it."  
All the blood drained from Katie's face, the workman looked at her nervously.  
"You've gone a bit pale, love. Do you want to sit down?" He said, Katie realised for the first time that he had a British accent, and must be a migrant. It was this odd thought registering that brought Katie back to reality.  
"I'm fine. It's just..."  
"Just what?" The builder still looked concerned.  
"Well. It appears I wasn't the only one who benefited from that break up."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Katie gets nasty in the next one, so this is just the build up to that. It may seem a little off topic, but it's mainly just a filler. I am going away for a few days, so the next chapter may be a little longer. Sorry!**

* * *

-6 months later  
Katie glanced down at the ringing mobile on her way to her meeting. Annabeth was flashing up on the screen, accompanied with the goofy photo of Annabeth at Katie's 20t birthday party last month.  
"Hello." Katie said down the phone, still trying to push her way onto the subway.  
"Hey Katie," Annabeth sounded nervous, "Where are you now exactly?"  
"Just getting onto the subway, I might lose you." Katie got into a carriage seconds before the doors hissed shut. Gratefully, Katie sat down on the only free seat left and took the weight off her heeled feet.  
"So you haven't bought today's paper?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.  
"No." Katie said, a frown forming on her face. There was a relieved sigh on the other end of the phone.  
"It's just we already bought it." Annabeth explained. Katie doubted that very much, but couldn't say this since the phone disconnected. Typically, she'd lost the signal on it now.  
A minute later, they shuddered to a halt at the next platform. A pregnant woman shuffled slowly into the carriage and took a quick look around, before settling her glare onto Katie. It was obvious she wanted Katie's seat. Huffing, Katie grabbed her back and got to her feet, gesturing for the woman to sit.  
"So polite." The woman said in a smarmy voice, before waddling past Katie and into the seat. Katie said nothing about the alcohol she could smell on the woman's breath. Some people just didn't deserve children, she thought.  
You and Travis would've made great parents. The voice in the back of her head surfaced for the first time since Katie had found the hotel building being renovated. Defiantly, Katie shook her head and pressed her hand to her temple. Every sound suddenly seemed amplified, and a cold sweat took over Katie's body even though the carriage was boiling.  
"Are you okay, Miss?" A man said next to her. He gently put a hand on her elbow.  
"I'm fine, I have a meeting. I really can't afford to be ill." Katie assured him, although the pounding in her head didn't subside. Katie looked up at the man, whose blue eyes were gazing at her intently. He looked confused, like he was missing something. Quickly analysing him, Katie figured he was in his early twenties, and, judging by the tan and blonde hair, spent a lot of time outside.  
"In the Baxter Building?" The man asked.  
"Yeah, I have to meet some representatives and sell my soul to get funding for the only thing I love." Katie grinned.  
"That's... interesting." The man smiled slowly and nodded.  
"Which is why I can't be ill, who's going to invest money into a mess?" Katie joked. The man's smile widened.  
"You clearly seem capable, I'd invest money in you." The man winked, his eyes shined. Now Katie felt like she was the one missing something. She was relieved when the doors pinged open onto her stop.  
"Thanks, but this is me. Nice talking to you." Katie rushed out the doors, without looking back. It was only when she reached the escalator did she realise that her headache had gone and she felt purely alive again.

* * *

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The receptionist smiled.  
"I have a meeting on the 23rd floor." Katie said, glancing around the building as the receptionist began typing rapidly.  
"Name?"  
"Katie Gardner." Katie said without thinking. The building was really something, now she'd seen the inside Katie could possibly tolerate the ugly exterior. Although no one knew what the top five floors were used for, no one had been up there, and there were some interesting rumours.  
"Here's a guest pass, make sure it's visible at all times." A roughly laminated card was slammed onto the counter, Katie clipped it to the top of her skirt.  
"Please do not wander around the building, the lift will not grant you access to any floor above the 29th, have a good day." And, just like that, Katie was dismissed. Katie walked past the reception, scanned her guest pass at the lifts and stepped in. The doors stayed open for half a moment, before Katie was being smoothly swept to the 23rd floor. She'd struggled to get a taxi, and had barely arrived five minutes before her meeting. Katie turned to the mirror and adjusted the barrette holding back her hair, it was curled slightly. Her make up was minimal, just enough to stop her looking tired and some mascara, so her eyes looked bigger. Katie turned back to the doors, just as they picked open and revealed a modern looking waiting room. Slowly, Katie stepped out into the room and sat on the edge of a brown, leather arm chair. A small, slim woman came out of the meeting room, holding a Filofax with more sticky labels hanging off it than pages.  
"The board will see you now." She said stiffly, and held the door open for Katie. Confidently, Katie walked past her and into the boardroom.

Several old men in suits were situated around a large, wooden table. At the end of the table, sat the blonde man Katie had spoken to on the subway earlier. Her mouth dropped open, but she quickly recovered and began to act more like the professional she was. Katie began her plea for funding, smiling and begging accordingly, all the while trying to avoid the constant gaze of the smirking blonde man. It was only when she finished that she finally met his eye.  
"How can we prove your commitment to this project?" One of the old men posed, he leaned forward. Something about this guy radiated spite, and Katie stared into his cold eyes, unable to form words.  
"I can defend her here actually. I saw Miss Gardner on the subway this morning, she was obviously quite ill, yet when I inquired into her health, she told me she couldn't afford to go home ill since she had a very important meeting to attend. I pushed the matter further, no young woman could possibly attend a meeting in her position, however, Miss Gardner stood resolute and said this was the only thing she loved so she had to go. I believe she's committed." The blonde man sat back in his chair and grinned at Katie.  
"If you say so then Phillip." The old man relented. So he had a name, Phillip.  
"Your company will receive funding for your project, we hope to see positive results."  
Katie nodded her head and smiled.  
"Thank you all very much, I assure you, there will be no disappointment." Katie took the grunts of agreement as her cue to leave, and quickly hurried out the door. Katie pushed her knuckle into the lift button, the doors pinged open.  
"Hey! Hold the lift." Phillip speed walked into the lift and grinned down at Katie.  
"Thanks for backing me up in there." Katie smiled. Phillip shrugged.  
"It wasn't problem. Call me Flip by the way." Flip held out his newspaper.  
"Have you seen this? This guy just opened a hotel and half of Hollywood is already queueing up to stay there." Katie froze as she recognized Travis in the picture, stood in front of his hotel, one arm draped across Drew.  
"It says here, 'Travis Stoll had financial aid from his fiance's father, but he and his identical twin, Connor expect to be able to pay him back by the end of the financial year." Flip read out.  
"That's his fiance in the photo?" Katie asked uncertainly. Flip nodded.  
"Her name is Drew apparently, her father is the founder of Tanaka Co." Flip explained. Katie forced a natural looking smile on her face and looked up at Flip.  
"Do they have a restaurant there?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Flip briefly turned back to the article and scanned through it.  
"Well yes, they do." He turned back to Katie.  
"Well, how about you make a dinner reservation for 8, and we'll go to see what all the fuss is about." Katie raised an eyebrow in response to Flip's smirk.  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Gardner?"  
The lift doors opened and the two of them stepped out into the lobby.  
"Well hello!" A male voice shouted. "Who's the gorgeous girl Flip?"  
"Back off Storm, she's all mine!" Flip didn't even look up to shout back. Katie raised her other eyebrow.  
"Was that you agreeing to dinner?" Flip smiled gently, and for the first time Katie felt guilty about her ulterior motive.  
"I do believe it was."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wahey! I'm back from Wales! And here is this chapter. Hope it's okay, I wasn't overly happy with it but things will be changing!**

* * *

"I'm so excited for that you're dating again!" Annabeth grinned, she was probably hoping this would mean Katie spent less time moping around in her way. Katie laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... me too. New guy, new thoughts." Katie turned and lifted her hair and turned, mainly so Annabeth could zip up her dress, but partly so Annabeth couldn't see the guilty flush across Katie's cheeks.  
"All zipped up!" Annabeth announced. The white, lace dress clung to Katie's body tightly, a stark contrast between her lightly tanned skin, and was a dangerous four inches above her knee. Annabeth tugged the elbow length sleeves of the dress down a bit, and passed a golden bangle to Katie. Katie stepped into a pair of golden heels, five inches high. Katie teetered a bit in, what felt to her, the sky high heels. Katie pulled a face, looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Twirl for me." Annabeth joked, Katie indulged. Her black hair flew out as she twirled.  
"You look beautiful, here's your purse. Phone, keys, money. All in there." Annabeth said as she passed Katie a golden clutch.  
"Anything else Mom?" Katie said sarcastically with an eye roll. Annabeth shoved her gently. Katie tottered a few steps to the side in the shoes.  
"Whatever, get out of here." Annabeth dismissed Katie.

* * *

Flip was stood outside the hotel when Katie's taxi pulled up outside.  
"I would've sent a car round for you if you'd asked." Flip grinned. Katie shook her head as she walked over.  
"I am perfectly capable of getting a cab." She smiled back. Flip put a hand on Katie's lower back and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear. Katie blushed, and felt the stab of guilt again. She was just using him to get back at Travis. It was the most manipulative thing she'd ever done, but Katie was attracted to Flip, so that didn't make it as bad. Right? Flip was leading her in now, his hand not leaving her back. The doorman took Flip's name, then lead them to a table directly in the middle of the dining hall. Katie felt eyes on them as they walked towards the table.  
"How on Earth did you get this table?" Katie mused aloud as she sat down. There was a glint in Flip's eye.  
"I may have mentioned I was friends with Johnny Storm, and that if I could have a very prominent, nice table, that Mr Storm may have to pay me visit during my meal. The owner was all ears if it meant more publicity." Flip was grinning, Katie giggled back. Johnny Storm was a big name in motorbike stunts she knew, and was also famous for his womanising and drinking.

They were halfway through their main course when Johnny Storm walked in, followed by a host of media and a pretty blonde by his side.  
"Beautiful place!" Johnny announced in a loud voice, he spotted Katie and Flip sat at their table.  
"Flip! And your beautiful date! Tell me, what's the food like?" Johnny shouted across the large room, which was now mostly silent. Katie blushed.  
"Wonderful!" Flip shouted back, a cheery grin on his face. Johnny was clearly loving the attention of the confused diners.  
"Do you all agree?" He shouted, looking round the tables. Everyone shouted assent back, and Katie realised this was the publicity part of it. This would surely make magazines and papers. Katie grinned at the thought of it, even if she didn't see Travis tonight, he would surely hear about this somehow.  
"Flip, bring your girlfriend and get in a photo with me and er..." Johnny turned to the blonde.  
"Svetlana." She said in a Swedish accent, sounding mildly annoyed. Flip was leading Katie across the ballroom now, over to Johnny and the cameras. The four of them posed for pictures, Katie making sure she was pressed unnecessary close to Johnny and Flip.  
"Who are your friends Johnny?" One of the cameramen asked, his camera bulb still flashing pictures.  
"This is the beautiful Svetlana on my left, that's my boy Flip, and his stunning girlfriend."  
"Her name is Katie." Flip chipped in.  
"Give her a kiss!" Someone shouted.  
"Which one?" Johnny smirked.  
"Both!" The voice shouted back. Johnny kissed Svetlana first, quickly much to her obvious disappointment. Katie spotted Travis stood a few feet from the huddle of people, watching her. The look on his face was pained, no doubt he'd been watching her all night. Katie turned her attention back to Johnny, who was moving in to kiss her. Katie put her hands on his chest, stopping him an inch from her face. She saw Travis looking relieved out of the corner of her eye, and then turned back to Johnny.  
"Sorry Johnny," Katie said loudly, "But I'm taken." Katie turned a 180 degrees to Flip, and reached up and passionately kissed him. Flip pulled her closer, his arm sliding around her lower back. A huge cheer went up in the background, Katie ignored it. She felt a flutter of something in her stomach, but nothing like the fireworks she felt when she'd kissed Travis before. But this was her revenge, and she had to go all out with it. Katie pulled away from Flip, putting something she hoped looked reluctant on her face.  
"How about, we get out of here and party with Johnny and Svetlana?" Katie said with raised eyebrows. Flip nodded eagerly, Johnny voiced his assent. Katie walked quickly back to her chair to get her clutch purse, breezing past the stoic looking Travis. On her way back, Katie stopped next to Travis.  
"Hey Flip, babe!" Katie yelled, Flip looked over to her. "This guy is the owner! Come have a word?" Flip grinned and walked over.  
"Great food man, love what you've done with the place." Flip said politely and shook Travis's hand.  
"Thanks, glad you liked it." Travis said coldly. Flip frowned at the frosty reply. Katie leant up and kissed Flip again on the cheek.  
"Let's go." She winked.

* * *

Travis sat on the sofa of his new apartment. The pain in his chest was horrible. Seeing Katie again, with that man. Partying with Johnny Storm, she'd moved on. And could Travis blame her? He'd expressly gone against what she asked, and left her for her own good. Travis picked up the stack of magazines and papers that featured anything to do with him or the hotel, all bought by the assistant he didn't want or need. The papers were all formal reviews, about the food, rooms and general place. But the magazines. Along with reviews of his restaurant, pictures of Johnny Storm, Katie's boyfriend, whose name he now knew was Flip, and Katie. All out partying, obviously drunk. Stumbling out of various nightclubs in various states of disarray. Then more pictures of them at some rooftop pool party, Katie stripped down to her underwear sat on Johnny Storm's shoulders in a pool. The magazines commented on how the pair would make a cute couple, but that Johnny said Flip and Katie were smitten. How Johnny knew that was beyond Travis, since the photos of them didn't show them doing much talking. But who knew how long they'd been together? The pain in Travis's chest increased, had he done the right thing by leaving Katie? Never before had he doubted the decision, despite the torture Drew put him through, the proposal he'd been forced to make by Drew's father. Travis had kept tabs on Katie, always finding out somehow about her life. Mainly through Annabeth and Thalia. But they'd never said anything to him about this Flip. Then again, why would they? It's not something you mention to an ex boyfriend. Travis quickly darted in and out each room of the spacious apartment, a new plan forming in his mind. If he spoke to Katie, he could persuade her to meet him, and then see if they could sort anything out. A wild thought popped into his head, he knew she'd give up her job for him, but could he ask her too? The one thing she loved. The only thing since he left her.  
"Drew?" Travis hollered. When there was no reply, he picked up the house phone and dialled Katie's number. It rung for a painstakingly long time, with every ring, Travis's heart rate increased, his palms began sweating. On the 9th ring, Travis was about to hang up, dejected, when the line picked up. There was a sleepy male groan.  
"Hello?" The hoarse voice croaked.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but is Katie there?" Travis glanced at the clock, it was midday.  
"Who is this?" The voice demanded, slightly more alert now.  
"Her boyfriend." Travis lied smoothly.  
"Impossible." The man snorted. Travis froze, he sounded very sure of himself.  
"What makes you say that?" Travis asked.  
"My name is Flip, Katie is my girlfriend, neither of us are wearing clothes, and I just woke up next to her." Flip said triumphantly, more than a hint of spite in his tone.  
The blood in Travis's body turned cold, but he felt an odd sense of calm wash over him. Then, the odd feeling that Katie had cheated him.  
"You got me." Travis forced out a light laugh. "It's just her mate from work, she's not replied to the boss's message and he had me ring her. Could you pass on a message though?"  
"Sure." Flip said, sounding friendly again. "Nice prank though, good try."  
"Thanks. Could you just tell Katie to ring Travis back, on this number."  
"Just that?" Flip sounded co  
nfused.  
"Yeah, she'll recognize the name Travis." Travis assured him.  
"Are you sure?" Flip asked.  
"Oh yeah, she'll definitely call me back."

* * *

**I'm pretty certain I know the answer, but who do we want Katie to stick with? It's not too late for Katie to have a love epiphany...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey look how quickly I wrote this! One word: SORRY.**

**Edit: The actual writing in this chapter is still the same, I just edited it to add this small note. I finished the final chapter shortly after posting this. I will post it tomorrow and might just do an epilogue if enough people ask. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie rolled out of bed with a groan, her head was pounding as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Her stomach churned.

"Hello?" Katie called as loud as she could manage.  
"In the kitchen!" Flip's voice filtered through. Katie grabbed a shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head in an attempt to regain some dignity. Rubbing her eyes, Katie left the room and was immediately stood in a large, modern lounge. The cream carpet was soft on her feet, Katie dragged her feet along it as she headed towards the sound of clattering pans. Flip was stood in front of a stove, stirring a pan full of pasta. He turned to face her, and instantly broke out into a huge grin.  
"You look awful." Flip announced. Katie raised her middle finger in response and slunk down into a chair. Flip chuckled at her, then turned back to his pasta.  
"What time is it?" Katie asked, every sound resonating painfully around her head.  
"Two in the afternoon. We got in at 5am, so I thought you deserved to sleep it off. Johnny is still in bed too." Flip replied, turning off the stove. Katie took in Flip's appearance for the first time, he was dressed in grey sweats. Only grey sweats.  
"Admiring the view?" Flip snorted. Katie managed to break her gaze from Flip's impressive abs.  
"Why were you up before me then?" Katie asked, changing the subject.  
"Your phone went off, guy called Travis. Said you'd recognise the name and call him back." Flip said casually. Katie froze.  
"Travis?" Surely she had misheard. He couldn't have seen so quickly, or maybe her plan had worked a little too well.  
"That's what he said." Flip confirmed, he passed Katie her phone, "It's been going off all morning." Katie saw she had fourteen texts, and nine missed calls. The texts were all from various people, mainly asking how she knew Johnny Storm, but Annabeth just sent her a winky face, accompanied by a link. Katie opened the link to a tabloid's webpage. The article Annabeth had sent her was regarding Johnny's night out, and there were plenty of pictures of her. Most worryingly, one of her and Flip all over each other outside what the caption told her was Johnny Storm's apartment. The final line of the article read; 'So far, no one has emerged from the apartment! We do wonder...'. Katie closed the webpage, horrified. Her hangover was pushed to the back of her mind, this must be what Travis rung her about.  
"You gonna ring that guy back then?" Flip said, sitting down next to her. Katie worked hard to appear normal, she turned to Flip and put a hand on his thigh. Fluttering her eyelashes, Katie looked into his eyes.  
"I have to go pick up some stuff from him, I guess he got bored of waiting for me to ring back because he sent me a text telling me to go pick up some stuff when I got up. Is that okay?" Katie didn't break eye contact until a soft smile spread across Flip's face.  
"Of course, I've got your number, I'll ring you." Flip said. Katie pecked Flip's lips. This would all be so much easier if she could just forget Travis and fall in love with Flip. The thought shocked her. But her heart was telling her it was impossible, and that Flip deserved to find someone who really loved him. Katie squeezed Flip's thigh gently and got up.  
"You can borrow my shades for when you go out." Flip called to her back as she walked away.  
"And could you wake Johnny? He prefers a pretty face when he wakes up!" Katie gave him a thumbs up in answer and took a wild guess at which room Johnny was in. She was right first time, Katie took the water bottle from the side and unscrewed the cap. Water flew at Johnny as Katie shook the bottle towards him, Johnny sat bolt upright with a splutter.  
"Good morning!" Katie said cheerily, then walked out before he could react. Back in the room she started in, Katie grabbed her dress and shoved it on, before cramming her feet into the heels. Her clutch was on the floor, and Katie shoved her phone in it. Flip's Raybans sat on the side, Katie slid them on and shakily headed to the lift doors. As soon as she stepped into the lift, Katie knew where she was. The 33rd floor of the Baxter building. Shaking her head in amazement, Katie just hit the button for the ground floor and waited to be swept down. While the lift was descending, Katie put her scruffy hair into a messy bun, just about all she could manage right now.

The doors pinged open and Katie stepped into the lobby, there were hordes of paparazzi outside the doors. Katie took a deep breath and hurried through the doors, pulling out her phone as she did. Dialling as she walked, Katie hurried away from the cameras. Travis picked up on the second ring.  
"Central Park, meet me at the Romeo and Juliet statue, twenty minutes." Katie said quickly.  
"I'll be there." Travis replied, that was all Katie needed, she hung up.

* * *

Katie sat on a bench, facing the statue and the theater. Why she chose this place, she had no idea. Vaguely, she remembered her father bringing her here. Her dad told Katie that her mother was like Juliet, because of who she was, she couldn't be there for Katie. That didn't mean that her mother loved her any less, he'd said. Katie never minded, she imagined her mother to be a beautiful princess, always smelling of outside and growing beautiful roses. The image always made her smile. Katie became aware of someone sat next to her. She turned and saw Travis, he was watching her intently.  
"Are you happy?" He asked, after a minute of silence. Katie opened her mouth to tell him the same lie she'd told everyone since they'd broken up. But he deserved more than 'I'm fine', especially when it wasn't true.  
"No, and I never will be without you." Katie confessed. "Flip is a distraction." Travis sighed and put his head into his hands.  
"It would've been easier if you'd said yes. If you're not happy, I don't know why I'm doing this."  
"Stop doing it then." Katie whispered, tears were welling up in her eyes and she was grateful for the glasses. Travis shook his head.  
"My hotel..." He muttered. Katie knew he had more invested in this than she did now, and they both had to continue despite their unhappiness.  
"I know, I didn't mean it. We can't be together anymore, I get it." The words physically hurt Katie.  
"Please Katie, I'd give it all up for you, everything." Travis pleaded. Katie took off the shades and looked into Travis's eyes.  
"I know you would, but I could never ask you to do that. When you speak about that hotel, about everything you have planned... I could never take it from you." Katie said sadly. A tear slid down Katie's cheek, she was in serious danger of losing it very quickly. Ultimately, neither of them could ask each other to sacrifice what they'd always dreamed about, even for the relationship others dreamed of having.  
"Go back to Drew, but promise me one thing Travis." Katie paused.  
"What?" Travis asked.  
"Never stop being the Travis I knew. The one who stole from me with the silent footsteps, lived in a nasty apartment with his brother, the one with the joke shop. Do not let Drew make you lose sight of yourself." Katie sniffed, the pain only too evident on her face.  
"I promise." Travis nodded.  
"I won't be happy without you."  
"Obviously Katie Cat, no one can live without me." Travis smirked, although his eyes were filled with sadness. Katie squeezed Travis's hand, then slid the shades back on and walked away. Walked away from the old her, her old life, the things she knew, she was walking away from the other half of her.

* * *

Katie waited until she was out of Central Park and in a cab before she pulled her phone out again. The phone rung and Katie prepared to pretend to be enthusiastic.  
"Missing me already?" Flip said down the phone, Katie could see his smile in her head. But it was never going to be the smile she wanted. His body wasn't the tall, slight frame she wanted, the blonde hair was too groomed and the skin was too tanned. No, not missing you.  
"Of course I was!" Katie said instead. Flip snorted.  
"Did you get what you needed from that Travis guy?" Flip asked casually. Katie froze, then laughed nervously.  
"Oh yeah, it was just some information. I decided not to go down that path though."  
"Really? He made it sound important." Katie sighed as she faced the solid truth.  
"Yeah, I probably won't ever be hearing from him again."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is! Final chapter, the author thanks you for your continued support! No really, I genuinely do. It took me long enough to finish the whole thing, it was like a second-favourite child to me. So thanks to everyone who stuck around! I don't think this story really needs an epilogue or a sequel, but if you do, let me know. Or leave me some prompts for one shots and such, enjoy!**

* * *

Katie pulled her knit cardigan tighter around her arms and shoved her feet into her slippers as she prepared to step outside.

"Don't worry babe, we got this!" Flip called from the bottom of the steps. Flip lived in a townhouse five minutes from Katie's new work unit. And, she supposed, so did she now. Katie had been living with Flip for a few months, but they'd been together since she walked away from Travis almost six months ago. Flip was lifting their new sofa up the stairs, with the help of a kind passerby. A gust of cold wind swept past, and Katie willingly backed into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Behind the smiles, Katie was sad. Not heartbroken any more, not devastated. She was just sad. Which was worse, she thought. Because she couldn't fully enjoy anything anymore, she felt herself falling for Flip a little more every day, but knew inside that her heart and happiness would always truly belong to Travis. It was never going to be any other way. The kettle clicked off, simultaneously there was the sound of the new sofa being put down in the living room. Katie heard Flip thanking the stranger and insisting he take the twenty dollars. Katie busied herself in the kitchen, making coffee the way Flip liked it. Eventually, Flip joined her in the kitchen, he wrapped an arm around Katie and took a sip from the still hot coffee.  
"Christmas in a week." Katie said absentmindedly. Flip squeezed her waist.  
"You're going to love what I got you." Flip told her, he drank the rest of his coffee and left the mug on the side.  
"Come see the sofa." He said eagerly. They walked into the living room. The most stunning part of the room right now was the huge Christmas tree, painstakingly decorated by Katie and Flip, with a cute little angel on the top. But the sofa was a close second, a large cream corner sofa that now dominated the room.  
"It's great!" Katie said half-heartedly. Flip was silent, but he pulled her down into the armchair on top of him.  
"You're not happy. Are you?" He said sadly. Katie looked him in the eye and shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak.  
"I want to be happy with you." Katie said finally, her voice cracking. "If you gave me time, I could be."  
"It's Travis. Isn't it?" Flip asked her. Katie nodded.  
"How did you know? I never told you about him."  
"You remember after our first date? And I told you he called?" Katie nodded again. Flip took a deep breath.  
"Well he told me that you were his girlfriend, and I told him it was impossible because you were with me. He asked me to tell you he called, and I agreed. I wasn't going to, not originally because the whole thing sounded pretty creepy. So I lay down next to you again, and, I don't know why I said it, but I told you it was Travis while you were sleeping." Flip paused, Katie was barely holding on to her tears by now, "And you smiled, a proper smile. Not like the ones you'd given me the night before." Flip's voice cracked and tears slid down his face. "And after you smiled that smile, you said 'I love you Travis' and moved closer to me. I've only ever seen you smile that smile for me once in our entire relationship. When I took you to Paris and we stood under the Eiffel Tower and you told me you loved me, and I said it back. You looked so happy." Flip finished. Katie remained curled on his lap, her arms around his neck.  
"I meant it when I said it. I do love you."  
"Not as much as you love him though, right?" Flip asked. Katie had known he was clever, but not this clever.  
"Right." Katie said quietly. Flip shuffled, then pulled something out of his pocket.  
"This arrived for us today, you need to see it because if you love him that much... just look at it." Flip handed Katie a creamy envelope, addressed to the two of them. Inside, was a wedding invitation, for three months from now. It was a beautiful design, Katie though irrationally, certainly Drew had picked it out herself because Travis would've sent everyone clown themed invitations.  
"What do you want me to do?" Katie looked into Flip's light blue eyes, not as beautiful as Travis's.  
"My Christmas present to you, is me letting you go. I don't know what happened with you two, but I've seen the man around and he looks just as sad as you do. Anyone who lost you would look like that." Flip smiled sadly.  
"And what about you?" Katie gazed at him, "I can't hurt you too."  
"You'll be freeing me too, I just want you happy. Sort things out with him."  
"I do love you." Katie said with a smile.  
"You smiled properly at me then, so I know you're not lying. But go get your shoes on, I'll be waiting here." Katie grabbed Flip's cheeks and kissed him, with the same smile. Then she jumped off his lap and swapped her slippers for her Ugg boots. Katie was gone within five minutes.

* * *

The office was still open, everyone hard at work in order to get their Christmas bonus. Katie came running through the door into the room, catching the attention of everyone there.  
"Where's the boss?" She asked, breathless from her run to the office. Everyone pointed to the boss's private office at the end of the room.  
"Right." Katie said with a nod. She marched past everyone down to the office and opened the door without knocking. Mr Tanaka looked up in shock.  
"Katie, always a pleasure. How can I help?"  
"I'm quitting!" Katie announced in a high pitched voice.  
"Right, of course. Erm, why?" Mr Tanaka asked, obviously flustered.  
"Pursuing other interests." Katie said with a smirk. Mr Tanaka nodded uncomfortably.  
"Right, well this will count as your three months notice then, as of today. I'll have Sandra type up a formal letter for you and you can sign it. You know you'll get your pay up until your final month here so there's nothing else to discuss. It has always been a pleasure having you on the team, Katie. No one was ever as good at this as you." Mr Tanaka smiled, Drew was a stone hearted bitch, but her father was okay, Katie decided.  
"Do you have any idea where your daughter is?" Katie asked as an afterthought.  
"I believe she's at a dress boutique with her friend, me and her are having dinner after while her fiance is with his brother." Mr Tanaka said, looking confused. Katie nodded and shook his hand.  
"See you real soon Mr Tanaka!" She called as she left the office, gaining stares from everyone as she walked past.

* * *

"Pick up your bloody phone!" Katie said angrily, her cab was stuck in traffic and Connor wasn't answering. Not that she was surprised, she hadn't spoken to him in months. Katie sighed and threw twenty dollars at the cab driver.  
"Keep the change." She shouted behind her as she stepped out the cab and onto the cold street. Horns blared all around Katie as she weaved through the still cars and onto the sidewalk. She was two blocks from Connor's flat, the same one he'd previously shared with Travis. Katie sighed, and her breath froze in front of her. Katie began walking quickly down the block and round the corner, pushing through the bustle of afternoon Christmas shoppers. Her muscles protested, stiff from the cold weather, but Katie kept pushing until she got to the flat. Impatiently, Katie kept her finger on the buzzer until it was answered.  
"Hello, Connor speaking." Connor answered jovially.  
"I know he's with you, let me up." Katie said rudely. There was a hushed conversation in the background, none of which Katie heard well.  
"He doesn't want to see you." Connor said finally. Katie sighed.  
"Tell him I want to be happy again, I'll be waiting under Rockefeller Christmas tree until nine tonight." Katie said cryptically, she didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead choosing to walk away.

* * *

Katie sat in front of the huge tree, watching as her phone ticked over to 20:47. Thirteen minutes left and she'd been sat there five long hours. Always searching the crowd for Travis, his messy brown hair, sparkly blue eyes. All to no avail.  
"You want to be happy again?" Someone called from behind. The voice was always familiar. Katie stood up and spun round. Travis was stood two feet from her, in a long grey coat.  
"You came." Katie breathed happily, her heart was pounding fast enough to rival a hummingbird's. Travis dipped his head.  
"I came." He confirmed.  
"I quit my job." Katie said in what she hoped was a casual voice. Travis raised his eyebrows.  
"I told you not to do that for me, I'm sure of it."  
"I hated it there after everything I'd given up for it." Katie explained.  
"And Flip?" Travis asked, clearly still doubtful.  
"He loved me enough to let me go. He worked it out on his own, I can't believe you told him you were my boyfriend over the phone." Katie grinned. Travis shrugged and grinned guiltily.  
"I wanted to talk to you I guess."  
"But not anymore?" Katie asked sadly, being brought back down to Earth.  
"I had to clear my head, consult the gods and the Oracle. You know the likes." Travis smirked. Katie's ears pricked up when he mentioned the Oracle.  
"You know, I saw a fortune teller called the Oracle, just before I met you. She told me everything would change because of you, maybe not for the best either." Katie told him, it sounded silly to her now. Travis shrugged again, the familiar gleam returned to his eyes.  
"Well I'm all for proving her wrong." Then Travis was closing the distance between them, his hands on her face.  
"I still love you Katie Cat." He grinned. Katie closed the final gap, and kissed him, the fireworks burst in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Travis closer, although it would never be close enough for her. Katie pulled back for air first.  
"So are you going to break it off with Drew?" She asked breathlessly. Travis snorted.  
"No, I just thought I'd string you both along." Katie hit him lightly on the chest.  
"Tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow." He said more seriously. Katie took a step back from Travis and took his hand instead. Slowly, they walked down to the busy streets.  
"So who are you spending Christmas with now then?" Travis asked suddenly.  
"I don't know." Katie asked, genuinely wondering. Maybe she and Flip could just have Christmas together anyway, as friends. She still had his gift after all.  
"Me, you, Connor?" Travis suggested.  
"And Flip." Katie added. Travis looked down at her questioningly, Katie shrugged.  
"Flip's a good guy, I don't want him alone. Besides, he just bought a great sofa."

* * *

Katie walked through Central Park, with her boyfriend beside her. And her ex-boyfriend on the other side of her, and her boyfriend's brother in front of her. The park was quiet for once, few people were out on Christmas day.  
"Your hotel, is it still your hotel?" Katie asked.  
"Yep!" Travis said cheerily, "Drew's father is a great guy, once we pay him back he's signing it over to us." Katie nodded in response. Drew hadn't taken the break up well, and had tried to have Katie fired, before learning she'd quit. And her father had actually yelled at her for once, telling her to start doing something with her life except hurting others. Everyone in the office had eavesdropped on that conversation, and sniggered all the way through until a red-faced Drew emerged angrily. Katie swung her arms happily. Everything was perfect.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue is here! This is the final chapter of this story, so none after this. If you want to request something for me to write, do not be afraid. I am bad at socialising however. Enjoy and thank you! **

* * *

"Katie sit down please!" Travis begged from the inside of the store. Katie shook her head defiantly, and continued arranging the flowers outside her store.

"I'm pregnant Travis, not dying." She called back to him. Her ankles were killing her, but he didn't need to know that. 'Katie's Flowers' was the newest florists to cater to celebrity needs, and had received praise from just about everywhere. Katie walked -more waddled- back into the shop and sat on the white chaise lounge.  
"How are you feeling?" Travis smiled softly. Katie glared back at him.  
"For the past 35 weeks, I have had two babies inside of me, it is your fault. How do you think I feel?"  
"I'm sorry, the fates have just decided that it needs more of my offspring in the world." Travis grinned. Katie rolled her eyes.  
"Ariadne and Hector then? And we're settled on that?" She confirmed, Katie and Travis had argued over the names of their babies for weeks, before coming across those two. Travis nodded decidedly.  
"I gotta head back and cover Connor at the joke store, he's got some lunch thing with Jenna." Travis got to his feet and walked over to Katie. Katie frowned.  
"I thought he and Jenna broke up? Again." Travis rolled his eyes.  
"They did, then they got back together. He was actually talking about proposing or something. I don't know what he's thinking, and that's a first." Travis said with raised eyebrows. He leant down and kissed Katie gently, then planted two more kisses on her huge stomach.  
"I don't even know how you're walking." He shook his head and left Katie's store, whistling a tune as he went. Katie leant back on the chaise lounge and closed her eyes, it was a hot day in June, and her huge stomach wasn't helping her feel any more comfortable. Trousers, even the maternity kind, had stopped being an option a while back, but Katie was especially grateful for her floaty maxi dress on a day like today.  
"Hello?" An uncertain voice said, but Katie would recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Flip?!" Katie squealed, her eyes flew open. And there he was, stood in the doorway, tanned and blonde, the way she remembered him. Katie struggled to get to her feet as quickly as she could.  
"Jeez Katie, I left you for a year and a half and you're pregnant?" Flip grinned, he crossed the room and met her in the middle. Katie lifted up her left hand and waggled her fingers with a smile.  
"And married!" She added. Flip mirrored her actions, Katie saw a wedding ring on his ring finger too.  
"Me too." He stated. Katie hadn't seen Flip since January last year, when he'd moved to Europe for his company, they'd kept in contact via email for three months, but gradually lost contact.  
"You're huge." Flip snorted. Katie rolled her eyes and held out her arms for a hug. The two shared an awkward hug over Katie's huge stomach. Katie stepped back and sat on a cream sofa, then patted the space next to her for Flip to sit down.  
"So, who's the lucky lady?" Katie asked, referring to Flip's wedding ring.  
"Her name is Ava, she's half Spanish, half Italian. Black hair, tan skin, brown eyes." Flip said, his eyes glazed over slightly. Katie put her feet onto the sofa, twisting sideways to face Flip.  
"Does she actually speak English or is she so beautiful and your love is so deep, you don't need words to communicate?" Katie said, dramatically throwing her arms out. Flip laughed.  
"Of course she speaks English. But how are you? Has Drew been leaving you alone?" Flip said, his face a picture of concern. Katie nodded slowly, at first Katie had received some terrible threats and 'presents', but she'd reported Drew to the police. Drew's father paid for the bail, then promptly sent Drew halfway round the world to her grandmother's in Asia. Apparently the tough regime was exactly what Drew needed. It must've been because Katie had received a long apology letter from Drew, which included the information that Drew had realised 'she should spread love' and had shortly after married a banker.  
"Yeah, she won't be coming near me or my family again." Katie said darkly. There was a moment of silence, broken by Flip's laughter.  
"You looked so evil then Katie!" He said between breaths. Katie laughed with him, the two of them were laughing hysterically over nothing. Then something popped, and Katie felt water. Her laughter stopped abruptly.  
"Flip." Katie said slowly. "Please get Travis. He's at the joke store."  
"What's happened?" Flip shifted nervously, then noticed the puddle forming under Katie.  
"I think I might be going into labour."

* * *

Seven hours later, Ariadne and Hector lay across Katie's chest.  
"You did it Katie Cat." Travis grinned. He came over and pushed the hair off Katie's forehead, then joined her in staring down at their children. Both of them had sparkling blue eyes, but Hector's hair was noticeably lighter than Ariadne's and she was paler. The door to Katie's room opened slowly, then Annabeth crept in, followed by Thalia, Connor and Flip.  
"Percy's coming tomorrow." Annabeth said softly.  
"Don't worry about being quiet, they're awake." Katie said, not taking her eyes off the two babies. Everyone gathered round, and stared at the children in silence.  
"We're probably really creeping them out." Connor said finally. Katie paused.  
"Here, you hold Ariadne, Connor." She said. Connor reached forward and awkwardly held the baby at arm's length. Ariadne gurgled happily.  
"It's doing something." Connor said nervously. Katie scowled at him.  
"It is a) your niece, b) fine and c) hold her properly!" She chided. Connor scowled back at her, but cradled Ariadne properly all the same.

* * *

After everyone had left, Katie sighed contently. The twins were sleeping peacefully, Travis was snuggled against her on the hospital bed.  
"Perfect." Katie whispered as her eyes closed.  
"Hmm." Travis murmured in agreement. Katie had barely had her eyes closed five minutes when a shrill cry filled the air, quickly joined by another.  
"Welcome to the next year. Perfect eh?" Travis said into Katie's ear.


End file.
